Trial and Error
by NovelistOfTheSky
Summary: Your past can always come back to haunt you.The darkness can hide everything. The real world is attacked,leaving many injured.Tai calls for help and gets it in the form of Will.His past could destroy them all.Oc's/requests can be submitted.
1. Will

It's been a long time since I wrote anything for this site so I decided to write this. I used to be a member of this site long ago till I forgot about it, just rediscovered it lately and thought I'd do something new. If anyone out there would like to use my Oc in a story, please message me. I'm interested in seeing how people write this character and they react to him. Hope you enjoy this, if you like I will continue this story. Enjoy. Please read and review.

The sounds of creatures echoed in the air. A dark blue sky hung above, dotted with various clouds. The sun was beginning to set, hidden away behind the clouds. A gentle wind ran through the area. Hundreds of different shades of green could be seen in the clearing. The clearing was a small circular area, protected by trees. The clearing was like a well kept garden. The grass was short, tidy. Various little flowers were growing everywhere you could see. A tv set rested on one side of the clearing. This was the Digital world. A place where anything could be anywhere.

Opposite the tv set, someone stood against a tree. Resting, waiting. He glanced down at his blue sports watch. It read 8:15pm. He was late. The young man sighed in annoyance. He ran a hand through his chaotic medium length brown hair, which was often mistaken for black. He had no need to impress the person he was meeting so he dressed as he pleased. Black and red running shoes,comfortable and practical. Black combat trousers,each pocket holding something useful. There was something on each wrist. On the left was a blue sports watch and on the right was an arm band. It wasn't needed but it would be missed if he didn't have it. A plain red t-shirt,with black tribal markings on each shoulder finished it off. Finally,the tv flickered slightly. The young man averted his eyes to the light, as someone else arrived in the clearing. He shut his eyes.

"You're late." He said calmly. A sublte Irish accent was hidden in his voice. When he opened his eyes,there stood Taichi Kamiya. The Digidestined of courage. The leader.

"I had trouble finding a route." His voice was dull, something was pressing on his mind. The young man leaning against the tree said nothing.

"I need help your help Will." Tai spoke quietly. Will stepped forward slightly.

"With what?" Will was quick to speak,he wanted to know what Tai wanted with him, now.

"We were attacked in the real world. We weren't ready. They were fast, powerful. Too strong for normal Digimon." Tai looked to the floor, revealing a small cut on his cheek. Will's eyes darted to the injury. It was rare for a Digidestined to be fataly wounded.

"Why does it concern me?" Will was once again quick to speak. Tai looked back at Will. Tai's eyes were burning. Not with courage, or pride or anything remotly similar. They were burning with worry, with rage. His very soul was on fire and it burning him from the inside out.

"Izzy thinks that the Digimon who attacked us were carrying the corrupt data you're tracking." Tai stepped forward. " They could travel freely, they attacked us without any warning. Nothing Izzy designed to track threats went off. The tore down entire buildings!" Tai's voice was growing louder.

" I'll get them eventually. There must be something else otherwise you wouldn't have asked me to meet you in person. You'd have sent it by e-mail." Will's voice was slower this time.

" They took some of us. Stole them. I don't know what they're doing. Most of them have been taken to a secure place." Tai regained his composer and pulled a small piece of folded paper from his back pocket.

" But?" Will knew there was more to come. Tai unfolded the paper and walked slowly to Will. Will took a few steps before seeing the paper was a map.

"This is where most of my friends are being held. But they took one or two to other places. I need you to get Sora and who ever else is out there." Tai's hands were shaking. Will looked at him then at the map. Three locations were marked. One big area and two smaller ones. Tai pointed to one.

" I want you to go here first." Will said nothing. He recognised the area. The edges of the ancient dessert. Will looked back at Tai.

"What's the plan?" Will asked plainly. Tai's eyes seem a little lighter. Almost as if something was forming inside him.

"Myself and the others that didn't get taken, we're going to build a force to help us. We won't be able to do do this alone. We'll meet you here." Tai pointed to a spot, a short distance from the biggest area. " You'll only have a few days, a week at most. I'll e-mail you in advance to let you know where we are." Will nodded and began to walk away before stopping infront of the tv.

"You love her don't you?" Will said quietly. Tai said nothing , he began to fold the map.

"Just get her out of there." Tai replied. Will turned.

"Why aren't you going after her?" Tai lowered his head.

"I chased them as far as I could, Greymon couldn't run anymore and collapsed. Gennai convinced me it would be better to send someone else. You're one of the few Digidestined who's partner can get to the mega level. If I rushed in i'd be captured or worse." Tai's voice trailed off, his mind beginning to picture what they must be doing to Sora and the others.

"They won't be expecting you." Will turned to the tv,

" This is all of Gennai's plan, isn't it?" Tai said nothing.

" I'll get her out, you owe me for this." Will smiled a little.

" You still owe me for when I helped you." The two said nothing.

"Call it even?" They both said at the same time. Will laughed outloud.

" I'll have to make a stop in the real world to get some supplies and equipment. I'll meet you at the location." Will vanished in a ray of light into the television, leaving Tai alone in the clearing. Tai stared at the tree where Will had been standing , before collapsing to the floor. Pushing his head into the ground, catching grass, dirt and flowers in his hands as he made them into fists.


	2. Rescue

I'm accepting Oc's, not as full characters but they can appear as cameos. Feel free to tell me what you'd like them to do and the best ones will be done. Enjoy this chapter and read and review.

Cruel,violent sandstorms ravaged the land. It was like a never ending hurricane of sand. Small golden fragments,as tiny as dust flew in every direction. Tearing away at anything in their path. The Ancient Desert was a very dangerous place. Even to those who were frequent visitors. The ones who survived anyway. Will had wanted to travel through the forest next to the desert, he was willing to even travel by the empty underground tunnels. As luck would have it, they were gaurded. He needed to avoid a conflict right now. Otherwise he'd lose his biggest advantage. Even if it meant walking miles in the sand,awkward shapeless sand. How he loathed it right now.

Pulling close the long black cloak, Will shielded himself from a powerful hit of the sand. He glanced down at his partner , doing the same. If anyone saw them,they'd swear they were avid explorers who knew how to handle the situation. They'd be right. Just a bit more. They were nearly out of the chaos. It made sense why this route hadn't been gaurded. It was suicide. They just needed to make that last push. Despite having a black visor to protect his eyes, Will instinctively shielded his eyes with his arm. Nearly out of it. Stumbling a tiny bit, they were out of it. The pair jogged a small distance to make sure they were out of the worst of it. Will looked back, it was mesmerising to see all the sand being blown about. Controlled by the wind, able to fly away without any real destination. Will laughed loudly. That was the easy bit. Time to work.

Will watched as his partner shedded the heavy gear used to get through the desert. Lightmon. Will's Digimon partner. They were a team and best friends. Lightmon was the same as a Gabumon basically. Just no horn, a darker skin ,and a brown coat instead. Lightmon rubbed his eyes and yawned. Typical. Fourteen hours of sleep and still tired. Will pulled down the visor, glad to have it off. Always nice to see things without some sort of filter. He had chosen to wear more or less the exact same as he had in the clearing with Tai. Will took in the landscape for second. Calm, golden sand. The type you see in holiday brouchers. Will sighed, no fun to be had here. Not today.

" I'm just going to set things up , chill out for a bit." Will knew Lightmon was already sitting down relaxing , but felt it was always better to say it so Lightmon didn't feel guilty. Will pulled off his bag and searched through it. He pulled out a small black pole that been folded many times. Unfolding it, he set it into the sand. It was a long black pole that sat on three legs with a small red light at the top. A basic beacon.

" We'll call this point A. Get in, get out, get here, grab the stuff and head into the forst. They'll think we hit the storm and give up." He prayed Lightmon was listening. He knew better, Lightmon paid more attention than he did at the best of times. Will pulled out his Digivice , checking the becon appeared on his Digivice. His Digivce was the size of a normal touch screen phone. It was housed in a light blue grip. The screen took up the top half. The bottom half of the device were five buttons. Four directional and one enter button. At the top was a small usb connector. The top half of the back of it was a scanner. His Digivice wasn't just a conventional one. Even he didn't know it's full capability. Will quickly shut off the becon. He left his bag at the becon , filled with everything he'd need later. He chose to carry a smaller bag on his back with everything he may need or lose right now.

"Let's go." Lightmon glanced at Will and smirked a little.

"Is it time?" Lightmon's voice was high and happy, no matter the situation or the impending battles ahead, he was always happy. But he was always thinking too.

"Nearly."

Will and Lightmon walked carefully to the top of the tallest dune. It was tricky to climb one so high without falling. Once they reached the top, it was clear why they had chosen that one. Near by, a small town. It was deserted, or it was meant to be. Old wooden houses falling apart. Streets with pot holes every where, uprooted trees. It was a mess. It looked like it had been a nice place. Will had pulled out a pair of binoculars and was scanning the small town. Will glanced away and pulled out a small black device that he flipped open. A faint signal was coming from the middle of the town. Bingo, Will's mind shot into overdrive. Looking back through the binoculars, Will noticed the considerable amount of solider Digimon. Mainly champions , some rookies. Whoever this was, seriously underestimated the power of the Digidestined. Probably expected the attack on Odaiba to have done more damage, Will thought.

"We'll go with plan B. Just to be safe." Lightmon almost jumped for joy. It wasn't often he got to use his Mega level. The two slid down the dune quickly. Will held out his Digivice. Lightmon was quickly enveloped in a golden light, changing forms easily and quickly. Will turned his back to his Digimon and ran, it was going to be an interesting rescue. Will crept into posistion. It hadn't taken long to get to the first house. Will stayed glued to a corner and peeked round. He looked towards the centre of the town and saw a large white building,only one floor. He always did like a good challenge.

How long had it been now? Four? Maybe five days? Sora glanced around. Nothing changed here. Nothing ever changed in her small cell. She was all alone. Alone with her thoughts. She had no idea where she was. Biyomon was elsewhere. She had no idea. Sora looked outside the bars, he gaurds were gone. They had mentioned something about an irregularity. Her thoughts began to trail off. A huge explosion had rocked the area. Sora was even thrown off blanace. She quickly stood up to peek out of the window at the back of her cell. Something shot past. Something big, something powerful. Something moved at the far end of the building she was in. Quickly moving back to the bars , something ran up to her cell muttering something.

"He started shooting early. Typical." She assumed he was talking to himself. Another explosion shock the area. They looked at each other for a second. He paused what he was doing and stared. She returned the stare. What on earth was another human doing here? His eyes seemed so tired. In contrast, his was already moving, already working. She hadn't even said anything he began to do things. He pulled out a small device and held it to the locks. What was he doing? The lock made a noise , it was unlocked. How did he do that? He quickly opened the bars to the cell and walked away. She was left there, staring at the open cell. She could leave? Was she dreaming? He quickly walked back.

" I don't know how you usually do rescues" He spoke quickly, there was a subtly smooth irish accent in his voice

"But if I don't save you, Tai will have me killed. Now come on!" Tai. He said Tai. He proceeded in grabbing her by the wrist and actually pulling her out.

"Do I have to carry you as well?" He asked, she wasn't sure if he was joking or not. She finally found her voice.

"What about Biyomon? I can't leave without her!" Sora cried out. The man had turned his head slightly when she spoke. He couldn't have been much older than her.

"She's being taken care of." He replied cooly. She looked at the back of his head. He wasn't alone?

"There are others here?" She asked. He laughed.

"You could say that." They burst out the front doors of the building. It was chaos. Buildings were falling apart. Some had been completely destroyed. Craters littered the roads. Fire was everywhere. Burning away at everything it touched. It was as a bomb had gone off.

"Warrior-Strikemon." Will said quietly and cooly. Everything went silent. Out of no where. A large looming figure appeared behind the boy that had rescued her. A tall knight. Amazing armour. Pale blue trimmed with white. The knight was well built. He looked as if he belonged with the Greek gods. Dark pale yellow eyes bore down at her through the helmet. If evil had eyes, this was it. The long white mane from the helmet swayed in the wind, followed by his long glorious cape. Easily ten to tweelve foot tall. Sora backed away slowly. The young man looked at her.

"Don't worry. This is my partner Lightmon, in his mega level. Warrior Strikemon." The young man smiled, he knew she was scared. She had never noticed, cradleded in one arm was Biyomon. He carefully handed her to Sora. The young man and the knight looked at each other and nodded. The knight shone a brilliant gold before changing into a smaller form. One similar to Gabumon but different in sublte ways. Again,engulfed in a brilliant light, he changed. In his place was now a very large white wolf. Red tribal markings adorned its body. Black nails and teeth. It was big as Garurumon, but more heavily built.

"I'm Strikemon now." Came the heavy gruff voice from the wolf. There was kindess hidden in it. Strikemon lowered himself to allow Sora to climb on.

"He never does that for me." The young man remarked.

" We never get any female company, thats why." The wolf replied simply , clearly leaving the young man at a loss for a words. An explosion destroyed the building behind them, bringing them all back to reality. The young man jumped easily on Strikemon and they took off. Sora held on for dear life. How such a large heavy Digimon could move so fast was beyond her. They were now clearing a huge amount of land. She was just glad to be away from the cell.

"My name's Will. Nice to meet you Sora Takenouchi!" Will laughed loudly, clearly enjoying the speed. Sora looked puzzled.

"How do you know who I am?" She asked, confussed, too much had happened.

"Tai sent me. He gave me basic details of what happened." Will was still laughing.

"So what now?" She almost had to shout over the sound of the wind as they roared across the desert.

"We meet Tai and the others or we go and help others. Depends what he e-mails me in the next few days. As for now, we hide and camp out." Sora said nothing and held on.

"Right now, we're fugitives from whatever force that was. They won't be happy about you being gone. We need to hide , just for a little bit. No matter how strong the Digimon is, an army can always bring them down." Will patted Strikemon, as if remembering some distant memory the pair wish to forget. They had rocketed to the check point. Will quickly pulled down the becon, took out his binoculars and looked in the distance. They were being chased. Will swore quietly.

"Strikemon,into the forest, like we planned." Will said calmly. Sora was impressed with how organised this had all been done. Gone. She nearly fell from Strikemon as he shot across the small patch of sand and into a thick forest. Strikemon manuerved gracefully between the trees. The pair were now on the run. Sora began to wonder, just who was he and how did Tai know him in the first place? Her heart jumped at the thought of Tai. He had sent him. He did care. Of course he cared she thought. A question loomed in her mind. Why hadn't he come himself? Could Agumon be hurt? A million possiblities swam in her mind.


	3. History

Hey, I still need OC's so please submit, anyone can at all. Also if you have a special event linked to that character feel free to tell me. Im sure i can accomdate it. Hope you enjoy, let me know if there is any event you'd like to happen anyway. Enjoy, read and review .

They hadn't stopped for a long time. The white wolf had rocketed across a huge distance. He slowed down after a while so Sora didn't have to hold on as tightly. Sora looked down, cradled in her arms was a small pink bird, fast asleep. Biyomon had been hurt. Will assured her that she would be okay though. Her eyes moved to the boy infront of her who had rescued her. Where was he from? It was rare for a Digidestined to have a Digimon cable of getting to the mega level. Even rarer in the first place him to have a crest to do so. He seemed so exprienced, so in control. As if he was blinding himself away from something he didn't want to face. Of course she was just making assumptions, but she was usually right. Tai had sent him. Even now, when they were, god knows how far apart he still came through for her. Even if he only sent one person. He had saved her. Just like when Datamon had taken her. Twice now she had been kidnapped by Digimon. Twice now she had been saved by others. Something stirred in her. She swore quietly under her breath. No more. This was it. Next time someone tried to take her, they were going to fail. She clenched Strikemons fur tighter. She quickly realised what she had done and loosened her grip.

It had begun to get dark when they stopped. They stopped by a cave. Will told them they were going to camp in the cave. No buts. Sora could have swore she saw a bit of Tai in him. Even if it was only a tiny slither of Tai. It was unmistakeable. Will had quickly set up a fire and found a large amount of wood from inside the cave.

"I know this area well. I scattered a few things here and there should I ever need them. Wood,food,water, all in sheltered areas like this." Sora hadn't even asked but Will explained anyway. Sora turned in his direction and watched him carefully arrange the pile of wood to be burnt.

"Do you know this area well?" She asked without realising. Will spoke without hesitation.

"This is the part of the Digital world I first came too when I first became a Digidestined." His voice trailed off. He was thinking of another time. Before Sora could push the subject he spoke again.

" I'll take first watch, go get some sleep." It wasn't a request. Sora had never noticed the time. It was night now, they must have been travelling for hours. The night was pitch black. This area of the Digital world was incredible dark at night. Tiny lights littered the sky. Stars. Sora glanced once at them before heading inside the cave. There were several sleeping bags set up. The walls had several gas lamps. Will must have lit them she thought. He was organised, well prepared. She crawled into the sleeping bag, wondering if Will's first time in the Digital world was anything like hers. She'd have to ask when they switched for duty. She turned over to get comfortable and noticed Biyomon was in a sleeping bag next to her. Her eyes glanced at one wing, it was wrapped. Will worked quickly. She had never even noticed him do that. Her mind slowly drifted to Tai. Tai and the others. How were they doing? Who was hurt? Sleep began to assault her eyes. She fought to stay awake to think about the others but she lost the battle and her mind faded into darkness.

When she opened her eyes again light was pouring into the small cave. It was morning. She wondered why Will hadn't woke her. She left the cave to find Biyomon and Lightmon sat by the remains of the fire. It was a clear sunny day with a gentle breeze. Her favourite weather. To her surprise, Lightmon was cooking. He was using basic camping equipment like a small gas cooker. Biyomon watched him patiently.

"Will sure is prepared." She commented. The two turned to her voice. Biyomon ran to her partner and hugged her as best as she could.

"Sora! You're okay!" Biymon held on very tightly. Sora noticed she had no injuries what so ever. She'd have to thank Will.

"Good to see you too B!" She returned the hug as best as she could.

"So you can cook Lightmon?" She asked the Digimon. Lightmon turned and grinned.

" Yeah! Will taught me! I think I can cook better than him. His cooking is like something you'd find...well no where. It's awful." Lightmon spoke very quickly before laughing.

"Yeah Lightmon's quite good!" Biyomon chirped in.

"Where is Will anyway?" Sora asked, noticing his absense. Lightmon folded his arms,

"Well if we're not good enough for you, Irish boy is down there by the stream." Lightmon unfolded his arms and pointed in a direction.

"Do me a favour and push him in." Lightmon added whilst smiling. Sora nodded and headed off to find Will.

* * *

Will carefully refilled one of many water bottles. As soon as that one was filled, he sat back on the grassy bank. He watched the water flow by. Free to go where the current was going. He brought a hand to his face and carefully rubbed his eyes. Why on earth did he agree to this? Oh yeah, Tai needed help. The next few days weren't going to be good. More battles to come. I should be doing something else. Will sighed in annoyance. He just couldn't say no could he?

"Thank you, for getting me out of there." Will turned his head to see Sora standing near him. He hadn't really noticed what she was wearing till now. Pale blue jeans which had been cut in a few places and a plain white t-shirt.

"Thank Tai, not me. I wouldn't have done it unless he asked me." Will thought back to what he should have been doing.

"Well in any case, thank you." Sora took a spot next to him.

"So what do we do next?" She asked cooly. Will turned to her. She saw he had bags under his eyes. Had he slept at all?

"Well I got an e-mail from Tai. We needed to meet him soon. He intends to after whatever attacked you in Odaiba." Will almost laughed.

"On his own?" Sora asked in a paniced state.

"No , no. Tai is getting help. Gathering who he can. It's okay. Plus I'll be there to make sure he doesn't get himself killed." Will said jokingly. Sora calmed down. He was actually planning an attack. She didn't know how to feel about that.

"Did he say anything about the others?" Will looked at her confused. She must have meant her friends.

"Yeah, few of them are in hospital with minor injuries and two stayed to watch over Odaiba whilst Tai and T.K came here." Will stared at the water. Almost losing himself in how calm it was. Sora said nothing , just prayed everyone was okay.

"How come you didn't wake me for a duty last night?" She asked curiously.

"After being in that hell hole you deserved some sleep." Will said simply. She turned and glared at him.

"You are going to wake me for one next time we camp . Got it?" It wasn't a request. Will turned to see a look he couldn't say no to. He made a personal note never to annoy her. The two sat in silence for a while. Just enjoying the peace and quiet of the area. Will stood , gathered the waterbottles in a small box and began to walk away when Sora spoke.

"Why didn't he come himself?" It had been eating away at her. Will stopped. He was starting to see how much Tai meant to her.

" They would have expected him. He knew he couldn't just run in and shoot. He had to do something else. With was the element of surprise and one very strong mega level Digimon. So he sent me." Will turned to walk away. Then it hit her. Tai had done it with brains instead of brawn. He planned how to save her and it had worked. He had more brains than she gave him credit for.

" I'll tell lover boy you're okay." Will laughed as he walked off,carrying the box of water under one arm. Sora stared at him and quickly ran after him.

"Lover boy?" She asked. Will turned and smiled.

"Yeah aren't you two together or something?" Will asked perplexed by her reaction.

"No we're just good friends." She explained.

"Oh." Was all Will could think to reply with. Will needed to change the subject and fast. Sora did it for him.

"So what's next? Where do we go?" she asked. Will breathed a sigh of relief.

" Well, we need to travel back to your half of the Digital World. The eastern areas anyway. Right now we're in the western half. So, we're going to catch a lift." Will said with a smirk.

"What do you mean a lift?" She asked, a little worried.

"You'll see." Will laughed. This doesn't sound good, Sora though.

"If you're not going to answer that, then at least tell me about your first time in the Digital world. What was it like? Were you alone?" Will hadn't expected a sudden interigation.

"What? Why do you want to know that?" Will defended himself.

"I want to know if your exprience was anything like you don't become that prepared without sort of exprience here." She replied simply. Will stopped and turned to look at her. It wasn't exactly a secret. Izzy and Tai knew.

"Wait till we get back to camp. I'll tell you my story then."

* * *

The four sat down at camp, eating what Lightmon had made for them.

"So? What happened?" She asked, excited to hear the story. Will placed down the small metal tray.

"When I first came to the Digital world I wasn't alone, I was with a group of other peo-" Lightmon cut him off by covering his mouth with his hand.

"Are you sure you want to tell them?" Lightmon asked quietly, the others heard dispite his attempt to be quiet. Will gently moved Lightmon's hand.

"They'll find out from Tai or Izzy anyway. Besides, It's not exactly a secret. Gennai's told anyone who asks for us." Sora was about to ask about Gennai, how did Will know him?

"Chill, I'll get to how I know Gennai in a second." Will made himself comfortable. He hadn't told this story for a while.

" I was in a team of six. Our leader was a guy called David. He was very smart. Anyway, Gennai brought us to the Digital world. Our team was created to watch over yours. Gaurdians, as he called us. We were to step in if you ever needed help or if anything went wrong. If you failed, we were up to finish it. I know what you're thinking. Why didn't we ever step in? Complications. When you defeated Etemon, we were about to step in to help you find him. But Myotismon got to us first. Sent us to the Nightmare world. In short it was hell. You saw your worst nightmares, it was like a warped version of this, danger around every corner. We eventually made it out. Wasn't easy. In that place, there was some data that could attach to Digimon. Make them stronger, savage, evil." Will placed emphasis on the last three words, one of his hands turned into a fist.

"It all changed us in some small way, but David. David changed compeltely. He was rutheless. He made us help him hunt down the data we found in the Nightmare world. It had leaked into this world when we came back. I thought he was trying to destroy it. Instead he was using. Making himself and his Digimon stronger. We didn't realise till it was too late." Will's eyes became dark, he looked at the floor.

" It led to a huge battle. It took all of us to stop him. It ripped a huge hole to our world. I think that area is still scarred from the battle. I haven't been there since. My Digivice, the same one you have, was destroyed, so Gennai gave me this new one. " Will ran his free hand along his other arm, tracing a long faint scar.

" Two of our friends died that day. In our world. I don't even know if David is alive. He's labeled as missing in action. Gennai told me that day, after the battle, that there was still a huge amount of rouge data in the Digital world. He offered for me to hunt it down or let someone else do it. I chose to do it. I thought It was all destroyed, with the defeat of Apocalomon. So I took a break for a while. Turned out I was wrong. The data spread quickly. So back to work I went. It's what I've been doing till now. Only a few peices of left." Will said the final bit with a smile. Sora listened to every word. He'd been through more than most Digidestined had.

"How did you meet Tai? How do you know about Izzy?" Sora asked quietly, almost afraid to break the silence. Will laughed.

" I met Tai by accident. I was hunting down a Digimon that had this data attached to it. I got it after a while but I was in a part of the Digital world I didn't recognise. So I found the nearest port and went through it. Ended up in America. Tai was on holiday. It turned out that there were some missing Digimon in the area. Found them, found Tai. We argued about how to deal with it , almost ended up fighting each other!" Will laughed at the end of it.

"Izzy, well, he helped Gennai design my Digivice. Izzy knows what I do. We e-mail often about what's going on." The group sat in silence. No one said anything. A solemn look fell across Lightmons face. Biyomon quickly ran across and hugged him. Will smiled a little.

"Anyway, we have a ferry to catch." Will jumped up and began to pack up.

"We're going by sea?" Sora asked,expecting the obvious.

"Who ever said anything about water?" Will smirked.

"Say what now?"


	4. Nightmares

I forgot how much I loved writing. The reviews are very much appreciated. I love hearing feedback good or bad. Thanks to everyone who has review so far. Wolfsummoner, if you thought things were only just coming to light, there's a lot more to find out :P Enjoy,read and review. Please let me know what you think of the story line so far , if you like it or hate it. Reviews XD.

Biyomon had wanted to fly alongside Strikemon. Bad idea. She lost us in seconds. She now opted for sitting infront of me,holding onto Strikemons fur. The fur was so soft and warm. You could sleep on him so easily. The fur could turn to needles in seconds if needed. Whenever Strikemon tensed from a sound, he'd control himself so we didn't get hurt. He must be used to carrying people. Strikemon is faster than any other Digimon I know. It's amazing how we haven't collided with any trees yet. It's amazing how we actually haven't collided with anything what so ever. He's much faster than Garurumon. Garurumon would probably lose to Strikemon if they raced. Matt wouldn't be happy about that. Matt. Will had said that he was gaurding the city with a few others. He'd be joining us later. Her thoughts lingered on the extent of his injuries. He had dived infront of an attack for her. Her heart clenched at the idea of him being hurt. Especially on her behalf. She couldn't believe he had done that for her. Sure she expected it from Tai , but from Matt? I'm not someone worth dieing for. She could see him doing it for T.K. It was out of the blue. Maybe an instinctive reflex? Her thoughts travelled from one possibility to another. No matter how exagerated the reasons, her mind focussed on Matt. The Digidestined of friendship.

They had stopped at the edge of the tree line. Strikemon changed backed into the small rookie, Lightmon and was now by Will's side. It was clear why they had stopped. The forest had ended. Instead now was a large port area. Lifts carrying passengers up to a huge cruise liner. Sora was left in awe. They were still on land. This ship didn't run on water. Her eyes darted to the rear of the ship. A rocket engine. This was an air ship. They walked past the lines of Digimon and some humans waiting to board. What were they doing? Sora did her best to stay near to Will. He knew what he was doing. He went to walk straight into the lift. He hadn't said a single word since they got off Strikemon. A single Leomon blocked Will's path. In on hand was a small clipboard. His other reaching for the sword holstered on his back.

"Get in line." He growled quietly. Will said nothing. He pulled something small out from his neck and held it for the Leomon to see. It was small and golden. Shining slightly in the sunlight. Sora's eyes widened at the tag and crest. It could have been a compeitition about whose eyes were wider. Sora or Leomon. The Leomon stood back and bowed.

"I apologise! Please board!" His voice almost broke. Will walked past.

" Hey don't worry about it. You're doing a good job." That's all Will needed to say. He got in the small golden elevator and instantly back in to a corner, followed by Lightmon. Leaving just enough room for Sora and Biyomon. The lift ran smoothly and quickly. The door opened and they walked out, it couldn't have been more than a second. Sora looked back in astonishment at the lift. They were already on the top deck. Will slowly walked over to the black railing and leaned on it.

" What do you think?" He asked jokingly.

"It's...amazing." She had to pick her words carefully. Simply because there were no others to describe the feeling. A flying ship. Even this was pretty much for the Digital World. Will smiled and turned to look out at the vast tree they had crossed.

"I had the same reaction. First time I was on this. Blows your mind. Don't you think?" He turned his head to see her laughing. He smiled a tiny bit. Only a tiny bit. Once she stopped laughing she turned and faced him.

"What crest do you have? Don't try to hide it, I saw what you did." She stared at him. That same stare. The one you can't say no to. Will pulled out his crest.

"Protector." He said simply. The design was almost as simple as the answer. Two red curved lines that formed an "X" with a circle in the middle.

"Hey our crests are the same colour." She said jokingly. Will didn't realise it was a joke.

"Yep. Each one of us was picked specifically to replace one of you should something have...happened. I was chosen to replace you or Matt." He stated simply. Sora had no reply for the answer. A replacement? Did Gennai really see them as something he could replace? Yes there were one million Digidestined now to pick from. But even back then? Will saw this wasn't what she wanted to hear. As if on cue to save him, an Agumon in a white suit came up to him.

"Will! Good to see you again! I assume you'll be having the same room again?" He raised his claw. Will shook the claw gently. Almost afraid to cut himself.

" Actually no, not this time. I need a double room. Two seperate beds." The Agumon laughed.

" I'll give you the suite!" He winked. Will rolled his eyes at the implication,praying Sora hadn't noticed. The Agumon quickly ran off. Will took a breath.

" Back when I was in a team, we saved this ship from being blown apart. Ever since we've been given free transportation." Will said simply, to answer any curiousity Sora had.

" Like our own personal oversized crowded smelly taxi!" Lightmon chirped in. Sora had to agree, it did smell a bit weird. Like a mix of charcol and burnt vegatables.

" You get used to it..." Will stated simply as the Agumon returned, handing Will two sets of keys.

" The suit is through that door, up the stairs and first on the right. Now I have a ship to run!" Agumon ran off yet again leaving the pair. Will stared at the key before realising what Agumon was about to do. Lightmon had already caught on and grabbed the metal bars. Biyomon copied him as well without knowing gripped the bar of the railing as tightly as he could.

" I'd hold on if I were you!" Will warned Sora. She only stared at him. Still stuck on the idea of having a replacement, how did Will feel? Only being a replacement. The ships engines roared, suddenly bolting the ship forward at an angle. Sora would have fallen backwards and kept going till she either hit something or fell off if it wasn't for Will. Will had grabbed her wrist. The ship bolting forward had knocked Sora back to the present.

" I tried to warn you!" Will laughed louder than Sora had ever heard him laugh before. She began to laugh too as she held on the thick black railing. She could tell, even now he took the role of being a gaurdian seriously. She joined in the laughing too, both of them waiting for the ship to level out. Her eyes noticed the arm he used to catch her had a tightly wrapped bandage with a small red dot, slowly getting bigger.

The group soon made their way back to the room they'd be staying in. It definatly was a suite. Thankfully, there were two seperate beds. Will breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want to argue with that Agumon.

"When did you get hurt? Don't try to hide it. I saw your arm" Will turned to see Sora standing near the door, hers arm folded. That lock. A shiver went down Will's spine,his eyes dropped to his bandaged arm.

" Before we met. I had to sneak around the area, jump fences. A Digimon managed to cut me before I made it too you." Sora felt a pang of guilt for never noticing it before. He placed his Digivice on a small table and dropped his bag ontop of a bed, unzipped a small compartment and pulled out a med kit that Joe would be proud of. He slowly undid his bandage,assessing the injury. Not too bad. Could be worse. Could be hanging by a thread. Will smirked. He began trying to bandage it, struggling because of the angle. Sora quickly walked over and began to do it for him. Will didn't dare stop her.

"Did it open up when you caught me?" She asked quietly. Will said nothing,only looked at her. That said it all.

"Thank you." It was barely more than a whisper.

"Don't worry about it. Gaurdian. Remember?" He a smiled a little,attempting to lift the mood. Will inspected the new bandage, not bad at all.

"Thanks. We should probably get some sleep. I have no idea how long it will take us to get to Tai so we should enjoy the comfort while we can." Will moved his bag from the bed and carefully lay down, not putting too much pressure on his injured arm. Sleep overtook him almost instantly. He didn't fight it, he let it take him into a dark slumber.

* * *

He shot forward. Cold sweat ran down his skin. His heart was racing as if his life depended on it. Will rubbed his face carefully. It wasn't real. Just a nightmare. Left overs of that cursed place. At least that's what he told himself. He glanced over to see Sora and Biymon asleep. He hadn't woke them. Good. His eyes travelled to a small clock. Only two hours sleep. Better than nothing. He needed air. Leaving as quietly as possible, Will made his way outside. He walked slowly to the same railing from earlier. The Digital world was in a blanket of darkness. Nothing to be seen. They were over water now,he could hear some form of water type Digimon. Nothing to be seen anyway. Various Digimon ran about. Everyone was awake and having fun. It was a cruise after all. He choose to stare over the railing, into the thick blackness of the night.

"Come on! Hurry up!" A small Digimon cried cheerfully, running past him. The darkness seemed so comforting now. It was endless. So simple. If he just gave himself over to it, there wouldn't be anymore nightmares. No more pain. His thoughts ran through the endless list of benefits. All he'd have to do, is throw himself off this ship and give himself to the darkness. Simple. The sounds and scenes behind began to fade away. His grip on the railing tightened. His eyes grew distant. It seemed so welcoming. Ready to recieve him. He'd be able to stop worrying about this so called duty. It wouldn't be his problem anymore. He could just give up. All he'd have to do , was throw himself over, and give up his worries. Easy. Probably the easiest thing he'd ever do. Gennai could find someone else. He wasn't irreplaceable. Just stop trying. Stop fighting. End the hunting. The nightmares would stop. The cries from the past could end. It would be so simple and easy. He stared into the darkness. He could feel its cold embrace on his skin. He'd never feel the pair of eyes watching him.

Something was going off. Disturbing her from her peaceful sleep. Sora looked up in the darkness of the room. On the small table in the middle of the room, she could see a small light. It was Will's Digivice. It wasn't just going off. It was going nuts. The beeping was getting higher,causing it to vibrate. She looked to where Will was or where he was meant to be.

"Will?" she asked, as if expecting an answer from the darkness. She knew that when a Digivice made a noise it was usually bad, but judging from this noise, it was as if the world would end. Forcing herself from the bed, she grabbed the Digivice. It was heavier than it looked. She quickly exited the room. Will was in plain sight infront of her. He was standing near the railings. Almost too close to those railings. There was someone inbetween her and him. Someone around Will's height. Slick blonde hair that was too familiar. Dark as night shirt and grey jeans. He was turned away from her, staring at Will's back. Next to this stranger , was a small black bird. It looked as if it could have been a ninja.

"Matt?" She asked. How could he be here? The blonde man turned. The second he caught Sora in his vision, he turned and ran through a door, down the stairs. The small Digimon followed him. Of course it wasn't Matt. She almost smacked herself. She probably scared the poor guy. She quickly ran to Will. That infernal noise was still going. It seemed to get stronger as she passed the door the man had run through.  
"Will?" She called. He didn't move. She had to physically pull him from the railings. It was if he was in some sort of trance. She jabbed him with her finger.

"Your Digivice has been going off for a while. Here." She handed him the small device. His eyes slowly became aware of it. He stared at it. His eyes began to go wide. All colour faded from his face.

"Did you see anyone else just now?" He spoke so quickly, she almost missed his words. He grabbed her by the arms.

"DId you see anyone? Even a Digimon? Falcomon? A small black bird. Looks like a ninja!" His eyes weren't just scared of something. They were terrified.

"There was a guy, blonde, had a small black bird Digimon. Ran down those stairs." Sora replied as best as she could. What could have shaken him like that? Will ran towards the door and bolted down ths stairs. No, not here. Not now. Will jumped as many stairs as he could when he had the room. He ran out onto another level. He quickly ran to a railing that over looked the lower level of the ship where it was crowded. His eyes scanned everything as quick as he could. Quickly looking to his sides, he was alone. It was a small distance to the floor below. That left one option. Will jumped the railings. He landed gracefully by rolling. Anyone near was shocked to see him appear out of thin air. He didn't care. His eyes frantically searched around. He ran forward. His arm was throbbing , but it didn't matter right now. He darted into a small crowd. Pushing his way in any tide of people began to fight his progress. He swore. If he was here. He'd answer. He yelled. Louder than he every thought possible.

"David!"


	5. Old Friends

I'm glad to hear people are enjoying the story so far. Hope you enjoy and read and review.

Sora heard the scream. She was sure almost everyone on the ship had. A chill ran along her spine. He had said David was missing. Was Will sure it was him? Why would he be here? She had gone back to their room. If David was here, they'd need their Digimon. She never heard the door shut behind her. Turning as quickly as she could. Will was standing at the door. His eyes were darker than anything she had ever seen. It was as if just hearing about David had smothered all life from his eyes. He moved so slowly to his bed. He stared at it for no more than a few seconds before turning to look at the door. Raising his hands to his face he breathed heavily. It was as if something had compeletly thrown him off balance.

"Is he here?" She was unsure if she should have asked. Will didn't move. It didn't even look like he was breathing.

"I don't know." The response was so muted. So hidden. Sora almost missed it completely. The pair said nothing. Neither moved an inche. The darkness of the room was loud enough. Sora dared to ask another question.

"What if he is?" Will raised his head and looked at her, his hands falling to his sides.

"Then I'll stop him again. I won't let him hurt anyone." His eyes burned with something. He wasn't joking. She'd never seen anyone so serious or determined. Not even the other Digidestined against Malomyotismon. .

"I did it before, I'll do it again." He flashed a smile. "Besides, I'm the last gaurdian Digidestined. He's my responsibility. I didn't stop him in time before. It cost the lives of far too many. I'll protect everyone this time. I'll stop him at every turn." She could see why his crest stood for "Protector". Everything about him was designed to protect others. His knowledge of the Digital world,supplies in hidden locations,medical kits, his Digimon being stronger than any other she had seen. A dim red light burst through the darkness. His crest being projected onto the ceiling. Grinning, he walked to the table. Placing his crest around his neck, the light dimmed. It was in its rightful place. Sun began to stream in through the window. Dawn.

"We'll be docking soon. We should go stretch our legs." Will turned to leave the room. Sora had forgotten the Digimon were there, they had been so silent. Sora followed Will. If David was here, the safest place would be next to Will.

Will's outburst from the night before earned him some looks from various humans and Digimon. He seemed to brush it off as if it was second nature to him. Something caught his eye.

"I'll be back soon. Need to check something." Will left, heading towards the tree line. Sora silently prayed he wasn't going to do something rash. Such as confront David alone. Biyomon and Lightmon pulled her towards various stalls that were set up at the port. It was almost identical to the one they had first boarded at. Sora was soon lost in the stalls.

* * *

As soon as Will had reached the tree line, he began running. Deeper and deeper. Shooting past tree after tree. Suddenly he stopped. His eyes scanning the area around him.

"Show yourself!" He commanded. A girl emerged from behind a tree nearby. She was clearly younger than Will, but not by much. Will's eyes continued to scan the areas close by, at the same time taking in her appearance. Soft dark brown hair fell to her shoulders. Pale blue torn jeans. A medium sized black hoody she wore casually.

"Protector." She greeted him simply, taking a few steps towards him.

"Empathy. It's been a long time, Lianne." He closed the distance before pulling her into a tight hug.

"You need to call more." She said light heartedly.

"You know the Digital world has awful signal." A smile adorned his face. As they released each other from the hug, her face turned serious.

"David's back." The smile fell from Will's face.

"I know. I think he was on the ship. I'm not sure." He sighed heavily.

"He was. I've been tracking him. He knows I have been as well. He's letting me see what he's planning." Will frowned. David was smart but to let someone know what you're doing is a rookies mistake.

"He's the one who attacked Odaiba. He also kidnapped Sora. He's been given orders to either retrieve her or kill you both." Will's eyes hardened.

"Let him try." His voice was low and dangerous. Lianne recognised this look, a chill ran across her body.

"He's planning something. You need to be careful. I think he's coming after you." Will didn't change his expression. She pulled something from a small bag she was carrying.

"He has one ally here. One other Digidestined." She pointed to an area on a small map. Will knew it. It was very near where he was meeting Tai. This was all too big to just be a coincidence.

"I know that look Will, you know something." Will glanced at her.

"I'm meeting Tai there. He plans to assault that place and help anyone stuck in that place."

"It's a trap." They both said at the same time.

"Who's David's ally?" Will asked as quick as possible. Lianne's eyes fell.

"Who is it?" he asked quietly.

"Mark." Will's heart sunk. Will's mind returned to the days he was a part of the team.

The team that had been lead by David. Himself, Mark and Lianne had followed his every word. They trusted him. Before the Nightmare world. Everything seemed like it would work out okay. After that place had infected them, everything was different, wrong. If he ever found a way to destroy that place, he swore to do it.

"What the hell is David planning?" His words dripped with posion for David.

"It seems to all be for you." Will's mind halted.

"What? How do you mean?" He searched for the links,finding scattered ideas and impossible motives.

"I think he's trying to draw you out. Tai contacted you after David attacked Odaiba. Tai wants to rescue anyone trapped in that place and David's only ally is located there. David kidnapped the girl you rescued. You both boarded the ship." The links were there.

"But why?" He was quiet now, his mind was working. It was a machine, piecing everything together.

"The corrupted data." It was barely more than a fragment of an idea. It held firm. Lianne looked at him puzzled.

"What?" His mind was racing now.

"The data that leaked out of the Nightmare world. I've been tracking it down since the battle with David. What if he has as well? If he had all of that data, Flacomon would be unstoppable. He'd be able to do whatever he wanted. Lightmon has been absorbing whatever we've found. There have been times I've gotten somewhere too late and the data was gone. What if David had taken it before I could? If he deafeated Lightmon and absorbed his share, he'd be unstoppable. " It left a sour taste in his mouth as he explained his idea.

"But it doesn't match what he was trying to do last time. Remember his warped idea of justice, bringing down the soverigns. Why would he change so suddenly?" Will was at a lose.

"All I know is, I'm the only one who can stop him." He flashed a smile.

"Think you'd be up for attacking that place with the rest of us?" He realised now they needed as much help as possible.

"If it means it'll help bring David down, yeah, I'm in."

"Be there as soon as you can. Don't let David know we're onto him." Will turned to leave, he knew he could trust Lianne more than anyone on his old team.

"Why don't you ever come home anymore?" Her question froze him to the spot. He looked over his shoulder.

"There's nothing left to go home too." He continued back to the ship.

* * *

Will quickly crossed back to the crowded area of the port. He stood still for a second. He glanced around at the crowd. Everyone was just out enjoying their lives. No one was sad anymore. When David had turned fear and misery spread across this area like wildfire. He wasn't going to let it happen. Not again. His eyes stopped when he saw a certain Digidestined. Quickly making his way over to her, he tapped her on the shoulder , waiting for her to turn.

"Miss me?" He flashed a grin, she was becomming all too familiar with. She had turned and smiled when she sw him. It's been a long time since someone did that, Will thought. Something inside of his stirred. Something that had been left alone for a very long time.

"This is for you. As a thank you." She handed him a small wristband. Thin black leather with red string holding on a small metal "X" . He stared at it, almost uncertain what to do.

"Don't worry, I got it free. Digidestined discount or something." She smiled at him again. His eyes traced the pattern of the red string. No one had ever thanked him like this before.

"Ah,thank you." He was almost unsure what to say.

"Here , put it on." She took it from him and tied it carefully around his wrist, making sure it wasn't too tight. She admired her work for a second.

"So find what what you were looking for?" She inquired about his little trip into the tree line. He leaned in to her ear.

"I'll tell you back on the ship." Something punched his leg.

"Why not tell us now?" Lightmon had wanted his attention. Will had never really noticed he was there. He had been too distracted.

"It could cause panic if I dropped certain names into the air. Trust me." As Will finished speaking, a buzzer went off,signalling everyone to get back on the ship. Everyone began to make their way back to the ship. It hadn't sounded like the normal buzzer. This was still going. It sounded more like an alarm. The ground began to rumble. Something big was coming. An unnatural cry echoed in the air. It sounded as if Mother nature was letting all her pent up rage out in one might lash. Everyone turned in the direction of the scream. A huge mass was approaching them, leaving nothing but devastation in their path. It was approaching so fast, anything that stood in its way would have been road kill. A stampede of Monocrhomon. Large dinosaur like Digimon. Will's eyes darted around him. There wouldn't be enough time for everyone to get on the ship.

"Get on the ship,make sure everyone can get on okay. We'll handle this." Will nodded at Lightmon.

"Do I get to go mega?" He was almost cheerful at the situation.

"Ultimate. Save your energy." Lightmon didn't argue, simply leapt out of the crowd that was rushing for the ship. Will's Digivice began to beep in steady beats, slowly turning red. Lightmon's entire body radiated gold before turning into the large white wolf, before turning gold again. From the gold light leapt a large figure. The same white wolf, now standing on it's hinde legs. Black combat trousers , white martial arts top and bandaged hands. It easily stood over ten foot, heavily built. A walking tank. To top it off, in one hand it carried a large hammer with a long handle covered in grip. Were Strikemon. Will grinned. Were Strikemon ran forward, easily knocking two out of the way in successive blows with the hammer. Bringing the hammer down from above, it collided with the head of one very unfortunate Monochromon. A red and white blur darted past Will. It was almost as fast as Strikemon. A red and white knight. Gallantmon. The knight quickly joined the wolf Digimon, the two said nothing. An instant silent agreement. The two went back to back. Holding off the Monochromon. Will folded his arms as someone joined him by his side.

"Not bad for a dog." Will turned his head. A girl much shorter than him, almost as pale as him was besides him. Will noticed she was wearing a light blue tank top and dark blue jeans. He always did like the colour blue. His eyes noticed her hair, pulled into a pony tail was bright orange. He almost wanted to ask if it was real. Possibly the brightest hair I've ever seen.

"Not bad for a pin head. You're pretty young for a Digidestined, you sure you want to do this?" He was sure Were Strikemon could have handled this.

"Aren't you pretty old to be a Digidestined?" He wasn't expecting that. "What are you? Like twenty two?" Will's jaw dropped.

"I'm eighteen!" He dropped his arms and turned to her.

"And I suppose you're like twelve?" He took a shot in the dark.

"Fifthteen." He missed completely. He looked back to see Gallantmon knocking back two Monochromon at the same time. Both Were Strikemon and Gallantmon had missed one and one was coming for them. It was getting closer. Very quickly. It was almost on them. The girl jumped back , to dodge it. Will remained in place. A hammer struck the Monochromon , knocking it clear away. He turned and offered a hand to the girl.

"I'm Will." He said with a sly grin. She took his hand and accepted the help up.

"Momaru. Momaru Oshii."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you under such...exciting circumstances." The grin never left his face.

"You call this exciting?"

"Well if you want a real challenge , I can tell you where it is." Her eyes looked intrigued. Will hoped she was. He took the small piece of paper from his back pocket and showed it too her.

"Here is where several Digidestined are expected to be held. I'm meeting Tai there in two days or there about. I assume you know who he is. He's gathering people to assault it. From what I've heard, it's going to be a tough battle. Any help would be appreciated." She studied the map for a long time.

"Okay. I'll see you there. Don't be late. Would be a shame if I stole Tai's glory." Will laughed. He could already tell these two would get on really well. He turned and left, waving with one hand as Were Strikemon landed next to him, before turning into Lightmon.

Will walked straight to the room and collapsed on the bed. What a morning. He never noticed Sora standing over him.

"So what do you know?" He forgot he said he'd tell her. WIll shut his eyes.

"Here's the basic idea of it. Mark, a member of my old team, is now working with David. Mark is the one Tai is going after. David seems to be after the data I'm hunting down. Except he's after Lightmon specifically. So he's coming for us. I think the Monochromon was a warning. A sign of things to come." He let out a long heavy breath once he finished the basic sum up.

"Sound's like there's a long war ahead." Will's eyes shot open.

"I won't let it come to a war. I'll finish it in one battle. Tai goes after Mark. I go after David. We'll sort out a proper plan when we meet up with him." Will's eyes were hard and focussed. Sora could see he was making plan after plan for this situation.

"So what do we do till we meet tai?" Sora was hoping for a long explanation, something Will was going to do to make sure they won. The answer he gave was nothing like that.

"Simple. We relax. We've got a while till we meet him so we may as well rest up."

"That's your plan?" She was stunned at how he thought he could relax at a time like this.

"What? If I'm going to begin a huge battle, I at least want to have slept well and had a nice big meal." A huge grin was plastered across his face. Sora walked over to her bed and sat down. She watched as Will closed his eyes and seemed to be falling asleep. The only one who really knew how to stop David intended to sleep and eat? She grabbed her pillow and threw it at Will's face. They were doomed.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. WolfSummoner, I hope you're okay who I gave you as a Digimon, in your Oc submission you gave no Digimon details so I picked one at a random. Hope you're okay with that.


	6. Camp

Hey, I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please let me know what you think of the story line so far in the reviews. Hope you enjoy, read and review.

The sun sat comfortably low in the evening sky , causing colours to stream across the sky for all to see. Two girls walked briskly through an open area , filled with gentle green grass and hundreds of variations of multi coloured flowers. The grassland was flanked by an army of proud trees on one side. One of the girl's eyes glanced at the trees , catching a yellow blur. Sabreleomon. A large, very powerful lion like Digimon. A mix of golden and crimson colours. Teeth and claws sharp enough to cut down anything. Known as one of the strongest Digimon in the world. One of the kings of beast Digimon. Her nerves calmed. Lianne Glanced to her side, to see the girl Will had sent to help them. Momaru. Lianne learnt quickly that Momaru was very sharp and witty. Lianne never cared much for witty comments so she chose not to engage the younger girl in conversation unless absolutly nessecary. Momaru seemed to have no problem with this. A gentle breeze ran through the large open area. The two had bumped into each other, both heading in the same direction it made sense to stay together. Protection in numbers. Lianne almost wished there was some small conversation. Infront of them was a steep hill. Not too bad. They could get down this. As they reached the top, Lianne's eyes widened. There in the middle of the open field at the bottom. A young man with sleek styled blonde hair. White button down shirt. Smart black trousers. Heavy brown trench coat. A small smile. David. Lianne's heart raced.

"Who's that?" Momaru asked. Lianne couldn't find any words. None. She had been tracking him and she knew David was well aware of it. She never expected him to confront her. She finall found one word.

"Trouble." They kept walking towards him. No sign of his Digimon. Maybe he was only here to talk? She hoped that was the case. Her gut told her otherwise. They clumsily traversed down the steep hill. As they reached the bottom, the wind picked up. It became fierce, almost angry at their presence here. They stood across from each other.

"Good to see you Lianne." David's lips curled into a large smile. She had no idea what to do. Should she run? Fight him? No that was the last option.

"What do you want?" That was the most important question Lianne could think of. Momaru said nothing , waiting for him to make the first move.

"You're going to help Will agains't Mark. I can't really let you do that." David's ice cold blue eyes focussed on them. Lianne tensed at the mention of Will. Why was he so interested in Will and not anyone else?

"What do you want with Will?" She nearly screamed it at him. His eyes hardened. Everything stood still. The wind stopped. Not even the blades of grass dared to move. A yellow blur slammed into the ground. The impact was so sudden, so fierce, the ground sank around the yellow blur. The yellow blur had landed directly in the middle of the them. Lianne didn't even hesitate to run towards the yellow blur.

"Sabreleomon!" She called , hoping for a reply. Anything ,even a grunt. Sabreleomon didn't move. She crouched besides him. The massive golden lion opened an eye as Lianne held it's head.

"Sorry Li. Came out of no where." So quiet and slow, but it was a reply. She looked to David. Next to him stood a tall Digimon that stood like a human. It was heavily armoured in ninja equipment. One black wing and one pure metal wing. A blood red claw instead of a right hand. Pale blue skin tight armour. A blood red mask. Such a contrast of gentle and violent colour. In it's normal hand, it held an impressive blade. A long clean katana. Ravemon.

"My plans with Will are nothing to do with you. I advise you just go to Odaiba and stay there. That lot will be joining you soon." He spoke quietly as he referred to the origianl Digidestined. The one's they were supposed to protect. Momaru stepped forward.

"We'll handle this! Gallantmon!" The red and white knight shot out of nowhere. Lance aimed for Ravemon. Ravemon vanished . The sound of metal clashing echoed, shattering the silence. The two Digimon landed apart from each other. They shifted in posistion and rushed at each other.

A gentle breeze gently travelled through the air. Green leaves shifted slightly. Will stretched. He already missed the easy travelling of the ship. It had been several hours since they left the ship. It wasn't far now. They'd been walking all day. Will raised his arms and felt something click. He quietly swore.

"Are you okay?" Sora had watched him sieze up.

"Yeah fine." Will's voiced was strained. He obviously didn't expect something in his body to give way.

"You're getting old. Would you like me to push you in a trolley?" Will began to try to straighten himself out. Why was everyonen calling him old?

"That would be lovely." Lightmon laughed and quickly spoke up.

"Leave him here, he'll only slow us down. Old man." Lightmon laughed loudly at his own joke causing Will to glare at him.

"You're so mean sometimes." Biyomon commented. This caused Lightmon to go quiet. Will and Sora looked at each other and grinned. Shaking his head, Will had finally straightened up. Running his hand along the lower half of his face,he felt sharp hairs. He had only shaved this morning. How he missed that ship. Sora watched him rub the hair on his face. She wondered if she stroked it would it be the same as Strikemon's fur. Tough but nice at the same time. It looked sharp enough you'd cut your finger, maybe it was tougher than Strikemon's?

"What?" Will's voice woke her from the internal discussion on his facial hair.

"It's nothing." She said quickly. Had she been staring for long? She hoped not. She had never stared that much unless Tai was about to score a goal in a game or Matt was preforming. She quickly walked ahead of Will, waiting for him to catch him. Will caught up in several strides.

"We shouldn't be far now." Will was grateful he had changed when he had the chance. For once he chose to wear something he found comfortable instead of practical. Dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He kept the bracelet she had given him. Sora however didn't have a change of clothes. Will had offered for her to borrow his but she had refussed. Will had just sighed.

Sora turned and faced him.

"Why don't you let me carry on of those bags?" Will was carrying two black and grey bags. A medium sized travel bag which hung from his shoulders and above that on his back was a large sports bag. Each was filled with heavy equipment and supplies.

"No it's fine. Seriously, stop asking." Will had always preferred to carry his own things. Paranoia was a cruel mistress from time to time. Yet it meant he was always prepared. Carrying what felt like ten Lightmon, but prepared none the less. For the past hour they had been walking along a red brick road. Tai had e-mailed the night before to say that his group had camped out near by. They were getting near to a cross roads. If they went straight it would lead straight into a desert. Right was trees and left they couldn't see yet. As they neared the cross roads, a tall figure emerged from the left corner. Big bushy brown hair. Blue t-shirt with stars on the sleeves. Black jeans. As soon as his eyes caught the pair, he ran towards them at a blistering speed. Sora recognised him instantly.

"Tai!" She practically screamed and ran towards him. Will was left in the dust, rubbing his poor injured ear. He wondered if the ringing would ever stop. The two held each other tightly. Will smiled. It looked like a scene between young lovers. Sora's voice rang in his head,reminding him they werent together. Why the hell not? That was Will's only response to the memory. He watched as the two spoke quietly to each other. He assumed Tai was apologising for the situation. She heard Sora repeat over and over.

"Stupid Tai." In a soft low voice only Tai was supposed to hear at that moment. Will said nothing, allowing the two to enjoy the embrace.

Night had fallen. Tiny dots of light littered the sky. Not a single cloud to hide the view. The wind had disappeared from earlier. It wasn't as dark here. Will preferred it one this side of the Digital world. It was more peaceful. It was calm. Tai had eventually lead Will and Sora back to the camp site. Will was introduced to several Digidestined. T.k, the Digidestined of hope. Ken, genius to rival Izzy. Davis, younger more annoying version of the immature Tai. An array of Digimon were there too, mostly champion level. Will stood at the edge of the makeshift camp. It was nothing more than a few basic sleeping areas and a camp fire. He stared into the sky,mesmorised by the stars. His mind was tired. It craved sleep. He needed to recover. He needed to be alert for tomorrow. Tomorrow was the big day, the assault. His mind began to formulate a few plans. He hadn't seen where they would be attacking but he added layers of attack and defense. They had to be in and out in one piece. He noticed two people missing who should have been there. Lianne and Momaru. Help from them would be great. Will's mind began to drift into more plans.

"Is it true you once took on a team of black Digimon and beat them all!" What was that? Someone had more than likely just destroyed his last good ear. The surprise caused him to back away. It was another Digidestined. Taller than Will. Very well built, Will noticed he was African. He wore basic jeans and a grey t-shirt with a pink pattern across it. It must have been the early hours of the morning.

"Well aren't you just that bit crazy." Will calmed himself and shifted his posistion to face him.

"Yeah, Lightmon fought several dark Digimon at the same time and won." Will's mind went back to that battle. It had been a long day that day.

"Are you going to be helping us in the fight tomorrow?" The Digidestined was younger than Will. Maybe that's why he was so full of energy. Maybe I am getting old, Will thought.

"Yeah. Hopefully myself and Tai can work out some sort of plan. Maybe get War Greymon to cause some trouble." Will smirked, it had been a long time since he saw that mega level Digimon.

"Tai hasn't been able to get Agumon to warp Digivolve. He gave up his crest." The boy stated simply. How had Will forgotten. Bad bones, going deaf, less energy, bad memory. It was official. He was an old man.

"You're right. Thanks." Will rubbed his head slowly.

"It's been a long day." The boy noticed the state of Will. He wasn't just tired physically, but mentally as well.

"Well, you still have other mega level Digimon to choose from for help. So don't worry." His voice was almost unsure. Will turned to leave.

"Get some rest, we'll all need it for tomorrow." Will turned and felt something crack in his back. He swore quietly. The pain ran through his spine.

"My names Elegon Laze!" Will turned his head and waved. If he didn't know any better, he had chosen to leave Will alone, for the time being. If he didn't know any better, he would make a good leader. If he wasn't already one. Will began to search for Tai.

Tai sat and listened to Sora for a long time that night. The fire kept them warm under the black blanket of the sky. Her voice was like music to his ears. How had he allowed that Digimon to hurt his friends? More importantly, how had he allowed the Digimon to hurt her? His heart clenched at the idea of anyone being more hurt than they already were. Sora explained about what Will would possibly have to deal with. Why hadn't he asked for any help from them? From anyone? Tai needed to focus on the present battle. He could help Will after.

"So how's Matt?" Sora broke his thoughts. His heart beat quicker, she was asking after him.

"He's okay." Tai answered plainly. He knew Matt was looking after the others back home.

"Are you seriously going to attack that place tomorrow?" She had concern in her eyes. Concern for him, he realised.

"Yeah. I've got a plan or two. I'm not just rushing in." He hoped that would calm her.

"I hope it's not like one of your old plans that nearly got us killed." She laughed,remembering some of the old times his plans had gone horribly wrong. She edged closer to him, hoping to steal some heat from him. Tai noticed what she was doing and moved to accomodate her. Tai stared at the dancing flames infront of him. He couldn't help but compare it to how he felt. Burning passion, ready to devour anything that stood before him. Sora placed her head on his shoulder comfortable. He glanced at her. This is what he'd fight for. He knew he'd protect her and this moment with everything he had. He didn't care if had to go through fire for her. He'd face the dark masters again completely alone if that's what it took. His head tilted upwards to the stars. He wondered if it would be possible to capture a star. Somehow present it to her as a gift. His mind listed every possible cheesy line he could use, which brought a smile to his face. No, she cause the smile. He knew his chances of being with her were slim. So slim, as if the slightest weight could cause an earth quake and ruin everything. He sighed. Friends. It was close as he would get. He had accepted it a long time ago. Acceptance couldn't smother out the flames of how he felt. Friends. He'd do everything to protect the bond. He'd almost lost it once, he swore to never let that happen again. That's enough heavy thinking. I'm not Gennai. Tai smirked at his own little joke. Forgetting everything else, he allowed himself to enjoy the moment.

Pain flared up his joints. Swearing, Will pushed himself forward. He needed to find Tai quickly. He turned by a tree to see a boy dressed in grey standing against a tree. Will stopped for a second.

"You're Ken right?" Of course Will knew who he was. He simply lacked a better start for a conversation. Will noticed Ken's hair somehow had a blue tint to it,even at night.

"Yes. You're William aren't you?" Ken greeted him in the same manner. Will nodded and leaned against a tree oposite from Ken. The two stood in silence for a long time.

"You've been a Digidestined for a long time." Ken was observant. Will made a mental note of that.

"As have you. You worked with Ryo Akiyama at first, didn't you?" Ken's eyes widened.

"How do you know about him?" Will grinned.

"I ran into him, a while back." Ken hadn't heard from Ryo in a long time.

"Is he okay? Where is he?" ken's usually calm manner broke.

"He's fine. He's working for the soverign Digimon. Well, was. He finished the job for them. He was offered to either return to our world , or to go to another dimension. Last I heard he chose the other dimension." Will knew a lot about the Digital world, but travelling to another dimension? Far beyond him. Probably beyond Izzy too. Ken was left speechless , he had no possible way to react to this. Will started to leave, return to looking for Tai.

"He asked me to tell you, that not too worry. He's got his ace. Said you'd know what he meant." Will left quickly , not wishing to bother the Digidestined anymore. Ken smiled in the darkness. He understood the message completely.

Will approached the small fire slowly. His eyes fell on the scene infront of him. That had been him a few days ago. Sora would have been leaning on him. Now she was leaning on the right guy. He was just an imposter, standing in for Tai. Once this was over he'd probably never see her again. His heart skipped a beat. The thought greatly unsettled him. Will froze, pushing the thought deep down. Forcing it into some small black corner or his mind. He shouldn't join this group for too long. He was only doing a job. His eyes fell to Sora. He had found her, rescued her and brought her back. After this battle he'd leave. He'd be forgotten and he would forget her. Something told him that it would never be that simple. He knelt down besides Tai and tapped him on his free shoulder.

"We need to talk." Tai nodded. He said something to Sora who looked around dazed,she must have fallen asleep. She said good night to the pair and walked towards the sleeping area.

"What's up?" Will looked at Tai straight in the eye. There was something there. Something he'd never seen before. Pure untapped spirit. Perfect.

"We're going to need War Greymon for the fight." Tai looked puzzled.

"You know we can't do that anymore. I don't have a crest." Will grinned slyly.

"Doesn't mean you don't have it's power." Will saw he had just confussed him even more.

"I'm going to teach you how to harness it. Follow me." Will began to lead Tai outside of the camp,into the cold quiet desert. Once Will was satisified with the distance he sat down,crossing his legs. Tai coped him.

"This is something only taught to the elite Digidestined. I learnt this myself by accident. Safe to say Gennai wasn't happy." Will laughed at the memory of Gennai scolding him.

"I'll show you what I mean." Will removed his tag and crest and handed it to Tai. Closing his eyes, Will began to control his breathing. Tai watched anxiously. A dim light began to show through Will's black t-shirt. A dark red, almost crimson began to get brighter. Everything recieved a red hue to it around them. Tai looked down at Will's tag and crest. No reaction. It was actually coming from Will. Will opened his eyes.

"The tag and crest are only a medium. Each Digidestined holds the true power to use it as they see fit. Tags and crests only act a sort of jump start. As long as you can use your Digivice with this, your Digimon can always Digivolve." As Will finished speaking, the red light disappeared.

"Now, we have till morning for you to master this. Let's get to work." Tai nodded.

They had worked all night into the morning. Dawn had broken through the black sky. The battle would begin just a few moments.

"You ready?" Tai glanced at the others. It had been decided. First wave would be Tai, Will and Elegon. Ken and Davis would wait for a signal and then move. Sora, T.K and the array of Digimon would move in last. They would be responsilbe for helping anyone there. Will glanced around. Momaru and Lianne never arrived. Maybe they got lost. He'd go look for them later on. For now, he glanced at Tai and nodded. Tai, Will and Elegon set off with their respective partners. The battle would begin, in just a few short moments.


	7. The Assault

I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying the story, the feedback was very appreciated. I'd also like to know what people would like to see in the rest of the story. I have a rough idea planned out but I'd like to hear what others would like to see. Also , I'd like to know would people be interested in a sequal to this once it was finished? For some fun, in the review leave a question about Will or any of the other characters you'd like to ask. One that's been bugging you since the start or if you're just plain curious. I'll answer what I feel is the most interesting question. In any case, enjoy the chapter , read and review.

* * *

The first team stood on a small sand dune near where they would be attacking. It was huge. Made of hard yellow stone. It seemed to go on forever , both in height and the amount of space it occupied. Several walls outside the main building added to the main part of the building was a large tower. The plan was to get in and get out. That's simple. Everything else inbetween was complicated.

"That thing must have hundreds of Digimon in there!" Elegon exclaimed. Niehter Will or Tai wanted to admit he was probably right.

"It's mainly Knightmon among a few others. Our main worry are the automated defenses." Tai wished this was going to be walls were littered small black barrels. Will groaned.

"Fine. Let's get on with it. Sooner we begin, sooner we finish." Will held up his Digivice as it began to change to a dark red colour. Lightmon slowly began to change into the pale blue knight, Warrior Strikemon.

"It's going to be a hell of a show!" Elegon watched as his Digimon partner began to change to it's mega form. A female Digimon about the height of Warrior Strikemon, covered in excellent silver armour from head to toe. Her helmet bore two scars above the eyes. Held with expert skill in one hand was a black bow. Celemon.

"Ready Agumon?" Tai looked to his partner as he nodded. Tai had stayed up all night to practise the skill Will showed him. Now it was time to put it to the test. They stood waiting silently. A small orange glow was emitted from Tai's chest. Agumon was covered in a golden light, growing in size and shape.

"You can do this. Just focus." Will offered the only encouragement he felt Tai would need. The golden shape began to form together quickly before bursting into millions of tiny golden specks. From the specks, stood Wargreymon. The large heavily armour dragon warrior was a sight for sore eyes. Tai grinned.

"Now, let's go!" Wargreymon shot forward at a blistering speed, crossing the desert in no time at all. The small black barrels took aim and fired at a rapid speed. A storm of small yellow projectiles rained down on Wargreymon's posistion. Every single shot missed , either hitting the sand where he was or skimming him. He was simply too fast. Shooting upwards into the sky he loomed over the outer walls. Quickly, he formed a huge ball of firey energy and threw it at the defenses. Tai and the small group watched as the fire ball erutped into a huge pillar of destructive power as it collided with the defenses. The pillar of fire reached high into the sky. When the smoke and dust finally cleared, there was nothing left but the main building and the back walls. The blast had been so powerful some of the sand had actually turned to glass. As Wargreymon landed , any grass under his weight cracked and shattered. Several Knightmon who survived the explosion drew their weapons and ran for Wargreymon. He blocked the first attack with one armoured hand before using the other to pierce the Knightmon's armour before spinning round to strike at another.

"We're up." Tai was completely on top of the situation. Warrior Strikemon picked up Tai and Will under each arm and took off, almost at the same speed that Wargeymon had. Celemon carried Elegon , choosing to travel at a slower speed. Will and Tai glanced at the top of the tower. Two figures dropped and rushed Wargreymon.

Wargreymon began to dodge strikes from a huge axe and a scythe. Wargeymon leapt back to create some distance between him and the attackers. One looked like a horrible mutation of Farkenstien , weilding a large axe. Boltmon. The other was just as large , covered in gold and silver armour. One arm was a scythe, the other was a claw with a cannon coming out of his wrist. Reapermon. Both rushed Wargeymon at the same time. Boltmon reached him first, bringing the massive axe down. Wargreymon raised both armoured arms to block it. Reapermon wasn't behind and about to swing from the side with scythe. Wargreymon closed his eyes waiting for the blow. All he heard was metal clashing with metal. As he opened his eyes he saw the pale blue knight blocking the attack with his own sword.

"Have to leave some for me you know." Warrior Strikemon joked. Tai and Will ran past, headed for the main building. Warrior Strikemon forced the attack back and launched himself at the Reapermon. Wargeymon did the same. The sound of metal on metal echoed throughout the area. A Knightmon closed in on Tai and Will, the pair barely dodging the massive sword. As they looked back, they saw the armoured knight Digimon fall to the floor, an arrow piercing it's chest.

"Strikemon! You take care of those two. I got this guy." Warrior Strikemon nodded and broke off the attack to catch up to Tai and Will. The Reapermon was about to give chase, only to have several white arrows shot at his feet.

"Your oponent is me." Celemon readied her bow with another arrow, aimed at the Reapermon.

* * *

"Why don't we just go right now!" Davis watched on impatiently. He watched as the four mega level Digimon duelled with each other. He knew that if they helped with another mega they'd surely win. Ken observed everything calmly.

"We need to trust them. Wait for the signal. They're a lot stronger than they let on you know." Davis looked at him.

"How could you know that? You been spying on them or something?" Davis shot a supscious look at him.

"If you look at how they're fighting, they're not going all out. They're holding back, trying to buy Tai and Will some time inside that building." Ken said in a matter of fact way. T.K approached them.

"I've seen Wargreymon fighting at full strength. All I'll say is I'm glad he's on our side." T.k's memory returned to the scenes of many battles.

"So they just expect us to wait!" Davis complained angrily.

"Trust them Davis." Ken glanced at Davis, incased he needed to tackle him if he ran off.

"Who is this Will guy anyway? He just walks in and assumes control over us as if he's better than us!" Davis clenched his fists. If someone should be leading the battle, it should be him.

"He didn't assume control. He came because Tai asked him too. Will only helped develop the plans for this fight." T.K stated simply. He knew to trust Tai.

"Fine!" Davis folded his arms impatiently.

"I wouldn't underestimate Will if I were you." The trio turned to see Sora.

"He's a very exprienced Digidestined. Probably more exprienced than any of us. His Digimon partner is something else, but he's on our side. We can trust him." She smiled, thinking back to when he had rescued her.

"Yeah well I still don't trust him." Davis was only angry because he couldn't help yet. Silence fell on the group as an ear splitting explosion erupted from the sight of the battle.

* * *

Wargreymon watched as Boltmon erupted into billions of pieces of data in the air below him. The battle was shorter than he expected. His eyes glanced at Celemon, drawing out the battle with the Reapermon. There were still some Knightmon trying to surround the two. Wargreymon descended, landing between the Knightmon and Celemon. The group of Knightmon froze for a moment, before running at Wargeymon. Wargreymon crouched before leaping through the mass of knights, aiming a few precise blow before landing. Data fell behind him. Standing up straight, he advanced on the remaining Knightmon.

Dancing backwards, Celemon avoiding another strike from Reapermon. Not one blow had landed on her. Charging forward once more, Celemon shot a carefully aimed arrow into Reapermon whilst avoiding the attack. She coounted at least seven arrows in him. He aimed the small cannon at her and fired. She was getting bored of this and ran in, avoiding the shot. She came face to face with the Reapermon. For just a second, just a split second, she saw fear in the Reapermon's eyes. She kicked off of him, shooting high into the air. Reapermon barely kept up with the movement. His armour was cracked. His stance was poor. His scythe had nearly been broken in this fight. He was out matched. Celemon aimed her eigth and final arrow at him from above. Right between his eyes.

"Meteor bow." It would be the last thing Reapermon would ever hear. The sand erupted from the impact of the arrow. Landing gracefully, she looked back, watching the tiny specs of data floating away in the wind.

* * *

Once they had made it inside the building, Elegon was to gaurd the entrance, making sure no one got in after them. Tai and Will ran through the corridors of the building, Warrior Strikemon keeping a safe distance infront of them. If Will had never gotten used to running, Tai would have left him in the dust. Inside the main building, it was all dark yellow stone. Dimly lit everywhere you turned. Small crampt corridors. High raised ceilings. Fortress or not, this building wasn't even suitible for anything. They kept getting higher and higher up the building. Passing empty cells and empty rooms. There was no sign of anything or anyone. Guards,prisioners, nothing was inside the building.

"Isn't it a little odd there's nothing in these cells?" Tai glanced back at Will.

"Yeah it's weird. Maybe they took them for a picnic?" Will worried for a second that Tai had lost it and then grinned.

"In any case I bet if we get to the top of the building, we'll find something." Tai nodded.

"Then let's go find it!" Tai sped up. Will groaned, forcing himself to keep up with Tai. They soon reached the final stair case that led to the roof of the building. As they stepped foot onto the roof, sun light blinded them for a few seconds.

"You took your time." A voice rang out from across them, laughing followed.

"Mark." Will glared at him. He glanced at Tai.

"It was a trap. We need to leave. Now." Tai didn't understand why they needed to leave, it was only one other Digidestined. Surely they were more than a match for him. Then he realised. This was Will's fight.

"Why're you helping David?" Warrior Strikemon landed beside him. Tai had pulled out his small D-terminal and had e-mailed the others. The second half of the plan was to get to the nearest Digital port. Unfortunatly, it happened to be quite far, so they had decided to travel on Imperialdramon. The huge dragon Digimon,made from Ken and Davis' partners DNA Digivolving, could transport them easily. They just had to last till they got here.

"I thought you'd have figured that out by now." Mark laughed once more. Clean short black hair. He was as tanned as Tai normally was. He wore a simple blue t-shirt. Mark reached into his brown trousers and pulled out his Digivice.

"It's simple! I don't like you! You took the glory as the Guardian Digidestined! That right should have been mine!" He clamed himself for a moment.

"David was right. We need to take charge of this place. To do that, I need the data you're carrying!" Will cringed. He knew what was coming. If Mark wanted this data he was going to go all out.

"Herculeskabuterimon!" A gold flash shot up from behind the side of the building where Mark was standing. A huge, bug like Digimon with giant pincers and claws hovered above them. It was covered in gold armour, it was a considerable force and almost the same size as the building. As it hovered in the air, it shot a dark yellow beam, that zig zagged towards them. Everything froze for just a second. Warrior Strikemon seemed to tbe the only one who could. He leapt straight into the attack, pulling a shield from under his cape. As he raised his only defense, the dark yellow beam was deflected, flying off some where into the distance. The force of it had pushed Warrior Strikemon back a small distance. He was stronger than he remembered. The second the attack stopped, Warrior Strikemon threw the sheild , drew his sword and leapt at the huge Digimon. His opponent was stronger than he had been in the past. Warrior Strikemon smiled, but his power was tenfold what it had been.

"Lightning ride!" His entire body was covered in a bright yellow aura as he connected with the giant Digimon, forcing him back. The giant Digimon blocked with a massive claw. Warrior Strikemon got a foot hold and leapt up before slamming back into the massive Digimon again. This time the pair fell from the sky, crashing into the ground below. Mark smiled.

"What are you and David planning!" Will asked angrily. This wasn't right. A team didn't turn on each other.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You don't ruin a good surprise!" Mark waved his finger. He was goading them.

"Your Digimon looks like an oversized butterfly!" Tai interjected.

"How tactful. Insults are really going to win this battle aren't they?" Mark folded his arms and smiled. A crash came from below. The whole building rocked. Those two Digimon were going to destroy this entire building. Parts of the roof collapsed , leaving giant holes around the three. Will glanced down to see Warrior Lightmon holding back a massive claw with just his sword. He was struggling under the attack, his knees buckled and he fell to the floor. His sword was still raised. He was tougher than that.

"What do you want the data for?" Will growled angrily.

"Ah that would be telling. What do you want it for?" Will shot a confussed glance. Mark knew why he was collecting the data. To seal it away.

"I wouldn't trust that Gennai if I were you." He winked at Will.

"All those secrets and what not can do strange things to a persons mind!" He pulled a strange gesture as if to emphaise the point. Will always knew Gennai held information back from but he didn't care. He just wanted to get the job done.

"Our rides here! Let's go!" Tai called to Will. He had never noticed the massive armoured dragon Digimon land next to the building. As Tai and Will ran to jump onto it's back, Will glanced back. Whatever Mark and David were up to , it was bad. As they landed on the Digimon's back, Will noticed they were the last to be picked up.

"Warrior Strikemon! Come on!" Will called to his partner. He saw the knight Digimon strike the giant Digimon with an attack knocking it back, leaving enough room for him to shoot out of there. Warrior Strikemon landed next to Will.

"He's stronger now. Faster." Warrior Strikemon looked down at his right arm, the armour was cracked and chipped.

"He's the first to even dent this armour since Ravemon." Warrior Strikemon growled in annoyance. Imperialdramon had already taken off, heading for the Digital port.

"You guys okay?" Sora asked , indicating Will and Tai..

"Yeah we're fine. My clothes are ruined though." Tai remarked,trying to lighten the mood. Will said nothing. Sora noticed the pained expression on Will's face and was about to go to him.

"What's wrong Will? Don't want to play anymore!" Everyone looked at the side of Imperaildramon. Mark was on the back of Herculeskabuterimon, keeping up with them.

"How close are we to the Digital port?" Ken was trying to fromulate a plan in his mind.

"Not far, but he could be trouble. It's just there, bottom of the hill." Imperialdramon spoke in that weird duel voice, pointing out the hill they were just about to pass.

"Don't you want to know what we did to Lianne and her friend with the Gallantmon?" Mark's voice reached them again.

"Get to the port. I'll be right behind you." Will's voice was low, dangerous.

"You can't seriously -" T.k Was about to try to talk him out of it.

"We'll handle him. Warrior Strikemon! Let's finish this!" With that, both Will and Warrior Strikeon leapt off the Dragon Digimon. Warrior Strikemon moved faster than any of them had seen before. In mere seconds he had knocked Herculeskaburterimon out of the sky and caught Will. The group disappeared into the tree line.

* * *

"He can handle it. He'll be fine." Tai tried to reassure everyone. No one said anything. It only took them a few seconds to reach the port. The area was filled with a golden light as the Digimon changed back to their smaller rookie forms.

"Go." Tai ordered. The others went through without waiting. Tai looked back , as two different types of yellow slammed into each other above the trees. The force of the impact reached even him. He turned to the Digiport and entered it.

As Tai emerged from the Digital port into the modern apartment, he crashed into Davis.

"Sorry about that." He said with a smirk.

"Welcome back." Kairi greeted them. Tai's little sister looked at the rag tag group.

What happened to you? You look like you were caught in a storm." Tai looked at them. She was right, they did look worse for wear.

"Where's Will?" Sora interjected. Tai straightened himself up and shook his head.

"Still fighting." At least, that was his guess. There was a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him something had happened. Sora could feel it too. Silence filled the room. They waited.

Something was wrong. They could all feel it.

"I'm going back." Sora began to walk to the computer but Tai blocked her way.

"He'll be fine. He can handle himself." Tai tried to reassure her but it obviously didn't work. He was worried too.

"He's the one who helped me Tai! I can't just let him face that thing on his own!"

The screen suddenly erupted with light. The computer itself burnt out, sparks flying out from the broken machine as something shot across the room. It colided with the table, turning it into kindling before slamming into the wall at the far end of the room. There were two audible cracks. No one moved as a small Digimon landed on the floor by the wall. A Tsnusmon. A small round Digimon with a horn in it's head.

"Told you'd I'd take care of him." The voice was strained, clearly in pain. They all looked for where the voice came from. There slumped against the wall, lay Will. Bloodied and bruised. Whisps of smoke slowly left his body. His clothes were torn and cut. Blood streamed down several parts of his body. His eyes were distant. He saw the group for just a second before falling into unconsiousness. The last thing he heard was Sora call out his name.


	8. Aftermath

Complusively clean dull white rooms. Erratic beeping echoing from all corners. Smell of disenfectant hung lazily in the air. Rain tapped on the window in a steady beat. Sora always did hate hospital rooms. Especially when one of her friends was the one in a bed, hooked up to a dozen different machines. So many cables and wires, she couldn't even see where they all lead. Several doctors dashed in and around the room. She had never seen one person with so many working on him. Her mind drifted back to see his ruined form in Tai's home. The rings of the albulance as Will was transported to hospital. It had been two days and he still hadn't woke up. One of the doctors made her to Sora. Curly blonde hair that fell down past her shoulders. Silver tinted glasses and the trademark white coat.

"Can we speak outside?" She asked with a smile. A voice full of sweetness and sugar. Sora nodded and followed her out of the room. They stopped just outside the door, she made sure Will was in her line of sight. The blonde doctor studied her for a second.

"You two must be very close. He never usually has visitors." She turned her head to the doctor.

"How did-" The blonde doctor cut her off.

"I'm . William's personal doctor." She flashed a brilliant smile as she introduced herself. Personal doctor? Sora didn't care. She just want her friend to wake up. It burned at her till she asked.

"Why won't he wake up?" The doctor gave Sora a look. She definatly saw something in Sora.

"Basically, he's compeletly exhausted. He's gone into a coma. His body is repairing itself quicker than it normall would. Whatever he's been doing recently has drained him to the point he can't stay conscious." She explained simple, so that Sora understood completely. Aren't doctors supposed to tell family this stuff? Why was she being told? Those were questions Sora didn't care for now. indicated that she could join Will again.

"Are you his girlfriend? I can tell you care about him." She smiled easily at Sora.

"What? No. We're just friends." Sora walked back into the room, only to hear at the last second,

"We'll see."

Sora sat closer to him this time, choosing to pull the chair right next to the bed. He had rescued her, she felt he deserved someone there when he woke up. If he ever woke up. No she couldn't think like that. Her mind drifted to all the things she knew about him. He was the protector. He was a guardian. A replacement for her. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought. Slowly her mind began to draw up the differences between her old team and his. Hers had been so tightly knit, so strong together. From the impression of things, his team broke down after they fought David. She remembered his injured arm, how he had caught her on the ship despite the injury. How he was willing to run into an occupied town full of Digimon who could have easily broken him. The way Tai had told her about Will confronting Mark. The way she remembered him leaping off a flying Digimon. If she was going to make a judgement on the team form just Will, they were willing to do impossible things. They were either stupid, fearless or devoted. Or maybe none of them. Her mind drifted to the traitors of his team, David and Mark. He had never called them that. She couldn't imagine any of her team betraying them without a good reason. She reached over and pulled his hand into hers. His skin was warm and soft. Had he always been this warm? If she had known she would slept next to him when they camped out. Her mind drifted, curious at what it felt like to be that close to him. Her mind began to swim with possibilities.

The tv talked quietly the silent room. Only the beeping of the machines replied. Sora hadn't let go of his hand for a long time. She had only known for him a short while. She began to realise how little she knew. His full name, age, where he was from. She could figure that part out by his accent. Ireland. But that was it. Once he woke up,she swore she would get to know him. Her eyes followed the various bruises and cuts on his pale skin. Lightmon had explained to them what happened. He had spoken in a dull slower tone.

"I fought with that giant Digimon. Will and Mark ended up fighting each other but the only real way to stop that Digimon was to destroy it. I didn't have the space to use one of my normal attacks so I used one that's desgined to win at any cost. It results in everything being destroyed and I return to the in-training stage. Will had barely dodged some attacks and the fight with Mark slowed him down. I should never have used that attack with Will still in the area." Lightmon went quiet and looked down at the floor saying nothing. Sora had told the Digimon he would staying with her and Biyomon for the time being. He had no say in the matter. Sora rested her head for just a second. A second was all it took for her to fall asleep.

* * *

Falling. That was all you could feel. Nothing to support you, nothing to hold onto. You just, fell. That wasn't gravity. Something else was at work here. Black. That's all you could see. No sun light. No light at all. Not even stars if it was night time. Silence. Nothing to be heard for miles around. It was strangely peaceful. Something he wasn't used to feeling. Slowly opening his eyes, he waited for them to adust to the pitch black darkness. Then he realised they weren't going to adjust. It was just pitch black. Blues and greys began to mix in, appearing from no where. Instantly sending a chill down his spine. If that's what he could feel. He began to feel more. A small flame began to burn brightly inside him. A fire of rage.

"I didn't die just to come back here! I'm done with the Nightmare world!" He screamed as hard as possible, scarring his throat. His voice seemed to echoe all around him for a second.

"Chill out. You're not in the Nightmare world." There was a reply in the darkness. His eyes shot forward. How had he not notice the man infront of him.

"Who're you!" He screamed out. The man smiled.

"I'm you." He replied simply. He had to admit, the man looked an awful lot like him. Only difference was his hair was longer, thicker. Eyes a lighter shade,almost blue with hazel reaching further out. He almost wished he hadn't leapt off the flying Digimon now.

"How is that possible? Where am I?" The man smiled.

"We're inside your head, or your heart. Maybe even your soul. We're in the consciousness of William Murphy. It's pretty dull isn't it?" Will stared the man in disbelief. He didn't care if this was him, he was going to be called, man. He didn't need a name.

"Now we're going to take a trip down memory lane!" Will looked on as if the man had grown another head. If this was just a sick trick he wished it would end. He didn't want to face his memories. He couldn't bare the idea.

"What if I refuse?" Will asked simply, but it was too late. Everything around them shifted and changed. New colours appeared from no where.

"Refusal isn't an option. Do you remember this?" The man pointed to the scene. It was as if his entire life was now the main film. His mood lightened seeing the memory.

"The day I met Lightmon."WIll said quietly. It all played out. How he arrived in primary village. How a small weird looking teddy bear, as Will had called him, ran up to him.

"That day you accepted the reality of that world. You never questioned it. You were just hapy to get out of your world." The man said.

"What's your point?" Will asked. He watched as he was told he'd be joined by others shortly in the village. He watched his much younger self play with Lightmon.

"We'll get to that soon." Just how many more memories would he have to endure?

* * *

Something poked her once. Twice. Once more and she would break that person's finger. She turned her head,slowly waking up. Sora's eyes fell on the tall boy with a bird nest for hair.

"Here." He handed her a small cup of coffee which she took gratefully.

"Your mum's been ringing you all day. You should go home." Tai said simply. She nodded and stood.

"Thanks Tai." She hugged him tightly .

"Well someone has to make sure you don't fall out a window or something." He said jokingly.

"That's you Tai!" He grinned.

"Whatever you say." She turned to leave , glancing back at Will once before turning the corner.

* * *

Hey I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. Please let me know if you feel there is anything lacking from this story and I can improve it. In the reviews if you have a question, send it in and I'll answer the most interesting one. Hope you enjoyed and read and review.


	9. Nightmare

Helllllloooooo. I feel I update far too quickly. What do you think of the speed I update? Too fast? Too slow? In any case, enjoy the story and review please.

* * *

Sora had never noticed how empty a hospital could be. Patients confined to beds. Nurses stalking the corridors. Doctors attending to their duties. Several lights had blown out the previous night. Storm weather. It wasn't doing anyone any favours. She had been visiting the guardian every day when ever she could even if only for an hour. He still hadn't woke up. His blonde doctor,still attending to him. Sora made a mental note to writer down her name. As she rounded the corner, her eyes landed on someone who had stolen her usual seat. The intruder glanced up and their eyes met. They studied each other. Long flowing brown hair. Heavy purple wool jumper. Basic jeans.

"Who're you?" Sora asked as she advanced on the stranger. The stranger stood and offered her hand.

"Lianne. I know who you are , Sora." Sora took her hand and shook it, giving her a puzzled look.

"Oh I didn't explain. I used to be on Will's old team. I'm a guardian like him." Sora gave her a dirty look.

"Are you on David's side?" She almost spat the words. A look of surprise came over her face. Had Will told her nothing?

"No. I'm helping Will. Well, I was untill David put a stop to that." She turned to look out the window. Sora's expression softened.

"What happened?" Sora almost didn't want to know.

"He attacked us. Myself and another Digidestined, Momaru. We were moving to help you with that assault." Lianne stared out, looking past the many tall buildings.

"Did you know Will had a place here? He told me about it once, said he hid a key near the door. Said I could use it if I ever ended up here. I suppose he bought the place to be closer to your team. Keep an eye on you. He was always like that, watching over everything." Sora didn't like how she referred to Will in the past tense, as if he was already gone.

"Wait. Will bought a place here?" Sora asked, how could someone Will's age afford that?

"Doesn't he tell you anything? He's even more reserved than he was when I met him." Her mind trailed off, remembering times long gone.

"Will has a big family. Very big. Relatives everywhere. So it's more like they buy things for him and he tries to pay them back so he can say he bought them. is the family doctor. Flies out anywhere she's needed." Sora made a note of the doctors name as Lianne explained. Sora had her connection to Will's past. She had so many things she wanted to be explained. The urge to ask almost broke her, but she'd rather hear them from him. The two sat on either side of Will, saying nothing.

"You know, he used to be a pretty good tennis player." Sora's mind drifted to her own memories of tennis matches, she'd have to challenge him one day. She found something strangely alluring about Will in tennis gear.

* * *

Will had watched how he had met some of the other guardians. One made him smile in perticular. Crashing into another person was such a good way to meet girls. He made a mental note of it. Then seeing how Lianne had punched him for it, made him think otherwise.

"Ah!" The copy of him exclaimed. "Now to the good stuff!" Will cringed. What on earth did he mean by that. The colours infront of him changed to show himself and a younger David sitting by a fire. They were talking about home whilst stuck in the Digital worl. Will couldn't sleep and David was on duty. David had always been a few years older than the rest of the group. Will was the closest in age too him. Yet they were good friends. A chill ran down Will's spine. That was the first night he opened up. First time he really spoke to someone about himself. As much as he tried to block out the voices he couldn't.

"Do you know what it feels like to lose all of that? There is nothing left back home." Will's voice was so different back then.

"Just because they're gone doesn't mean you're alone. Look around you Will. You're part of another family now!" David had helped him that night. He had always given out advice and words of wisdom. Even if he only just made a joke it helped. Will crossed his arms, why was he seeing all this?

"Why're we doing this?" Will asked angrily.

"Make you see some home truths before you destroy yourself." Will looked to his side as the copy, as he now called it.

"Destroy myself? What're you talking about?" The copy grinned.

"This." He said simply. Another memory played infront of him. One where himself and Lightmon had fought to hold off some Digimon so the rest of the group could escape. He remembered that day he suffered several injuries.

"That was back then. You're even worse these days. You're an awful land lord. You don't make this a good place to live at all!" Will found the attempt at humour awful and just stared at him.

"What? You think I'd just let my friends get hurt!" The copy's face became serious.

"If you had just worked together you could have done it, but no, you chose to do it alone."

Will was about to interject but lost the chance.

"You have to learn to live with others! You can't keep shouldering the resposibility by yourself! Did you once let Sora help you in any of the battles after you rescued her?" Will had to admit, he had a point. Had he always been this good at arguing? That was when Will realised it was going to be a while before he left this place.

* * *

Tai walked at a brisk pace on the pavements next to the road in the calm sun that hung peacefully in the sky. Matt had asked him to meet, said he wanted to talk. Tai had a gut feeling what it was about. Something he really didn't want to face. As he rounded the corner, he found the blonde rockstar leaning agains't a wall, one foot propped up. As Tai neared, Matt took a few steps towards him.

"So what's up?" Tai's voice had been lower than usual,he wasn't hiding his anxiety as well as he usually did. Matt looked away,he really didn't want to do this.

"I..." Matt started but didn't finish. He couldn't do this to his best friend. Could he? He took a deep breath.

"I think I really like Sora." Matt had said it so quickly, he had to get it out of him. Tai didn't flinch at the worlds like he thought he would.

"I'm not telling you this to spite you. I'm telling you because you have a right to know. I know you like her too. I'm sorry." Matt's voice was the same low tone it always was. Tai smiled.

"It's cool. I guessed you liked her. Thing is ,what do we do now?" Matt looked at Tai. There was no hatred, no anger there.

"Well. It's up to Sora who she picks right?" Tai nodded. The two said nothing as they both leaned against the wall. Watching the life go by them, they stayed in a relaxed silence.

"Hey." Tai spoke up. "Who ever she picks, we're still friends. Got it?" Matt nodded.

"Yeah." Again,the pair fell into silence. They both knew it probably wouldn't be that simple.

"Well, finding you two was easier than I thought." A third voice rang out. They both turned their heads in the direction , seeing a man, much older than them both. Slightly messy pitch black hair. Black leather jacket, blood red shirt under neath. Plain black jeans with a silver studded belt. He stood at the edge of a dark alley.

"Who're you?" When they asked, they had never expected a reply. The man smiled.

"Adam. My friends call me Adam." Adam smiled even wider.

"I was expecting some sort of cliche answer like it isn't time." Matt replied. Something was off with him.

"What do you want?" Tai asked. Adam took a few steps forward.

"I want to test you. I know you're Digidestined." Adam pulled out a small Digivice, old and battered . It had turned grey from the effects of time. It only had one button and a screen. It looked like and older version of the original Digivice.

"There are so many things Gennai never told you." Adam's laugh echoed.

"Aren't you a little old to be a Digidestined?" Matt growled. Adam stopped laughing and focussed on him.

"Good! Now you're thinking! I'll answer your question, just to be nice. I've been a Digidestined much longer than you. In fact, I'm a Digidestined from the Nightmare world!" He folded his arms.

"So what do you want?" Tai still didn't know if he was a friend of foe. Something told him a foe.

"Simple! I'm bored! So, I'm going to entertain myself with you." A pair of dark yellow eyes lit up the shadows behind him. A Digimon.

"Next time you see me, you better be ready!" Adam stepped back into the shadows. Matt and Tai looked at each other and nodded. They were going to need to warn the others.

* * *

"Here." Lianne handed Sora a small piece of card.

"That's the number for where Momaru and I are staying. Call us if you need help or anything." By anything, Sora instantly knew she meant Will. Lianne quickly left, looking back at Will. Sora was left alone, to resume her usual seat. She'd been coming here for nearly a week now. Tai was the only other who really visited Will. Davis had instantly disliked him. She didn't know why. Turning to look out the window,all she saw were grey cloud forming. It was meant to be summer and yet here was everyone warpping up warmly. She wondered what Will would have looked like, all wrapped up warm for cold weather. Her mind flashed back to something Lianne had told her earlier.

"He was probably going to leave once he got you out of the Digital world. He never stays somewhere for very long. It's always just him and Lightmon. It's been that way for a long time." Sora's heart skipped a beat at the idea of him leaving the second she woke up. She'd have to make sure he stayed. Just another reason to make sure she checked on him everyday.

"I want to leave this place!" Will roared. The copy looked at him and sighed.

"You want to leave me so soon? I'm insulted." The copy clicked his fingers and another memory began to form infront of him. The day he entered the Nightmare world. He watched as the ground fell away beneath the group. Letting them fall for however long. The colours changed. A shiver went down Will's back. He recognised the colours instantly. Slopped buildings, scarred landscapes, burning trees, seas of acid. It was a world of horror, greys ,blacks ande blue. Will swore to never return.

"You buried these memories very deeply indeed." The copy spoke in a monotone voice.

A volcano erupted. Raining down huge balls of fire upon the world. Will remembered that well, he had nearly died because of that. Will began to remember all the effects of that place. How cold it would be , how the earth could randomly split open. You could be killed at any moment. The Digimon there were all high level virus Digimon, they were either sealed or chose to live there. The memory began to play out the worst part. That world could bring your nightmares to life. Show you what you truly feared. It lived off fear and death. The more the better. Will's heart stopped as he watched his younger self live through it.

"Enough." Will said quietly. The copy turned slightly to look at him. Something cold creeped around his heart, closing its claws on it. It froze. The actual blood in his body stopped in it's path. A sharp intake of breath as he watched his younger self exprience everything. He felt he was actually reliving the moment.

"Enough!" This time Will's voice echoed all around. He heard himself scream in the memory. WIll shut his eyes trying to ignore it. The screams slowly creapt through. His hands reached for his head as he buckled over and fell to his knees. More screams. His hand gripped his hair, threatening to pull it out. Tears fell from his face.

"Stop! Please! I can't take anymore!" Will wasn't even sure if he said this or not. He was frozen.

"Why? Why this!" He screamed at the copy. The copy turned and faced him. Looking down on him.

"You need to confront this." He said simply.

"Why!" Will roared once more.

"To become stronger."

* * *

A girl with lavender hair sighed, pushing her glasses back up her nose. They kept falling whenever she leaned on the counter to read. Yolei sighed. She hated working in the store at night. It was rare for anyone to come in and actually buy anything. Especially in this weather. She couldn't just shut up shop either. She hated when her brother had to swap shifts with her. Boredom began to over take her. Yolei slowly picked up a piece of small paper and began to fold it. She had never been that good with orgagami.

"There!" She exclaimed as she placed the small deformed swan on the counter infront of her. Staring at it, she couldn't help but understand how it felt. No matter how hard that paper swan could try, it would never reach the elegance of the real swan. The bell above the door rang. Her eyes immediatly darted to the door, to see an older man enter. Her eyes scanned him head to toe. Soaked black hair, black jacket and soaked red shirt. She blushed as he walked to her confidently. Tonight finally got a little interesting.

"Can I have a medium pack of bandages and your cheapest cigaretters please?" An accent. Oh how she loved an older man with an accent. She froze for a second before attending to what he needed. Then the mundane routine where they exchanged money. Then he was gone. Her heart slowed when she lift. That wasn't interesting. She turned her gaze to the small deformed swan, to find a small piece of paper next to it.

"09174832983 - Adam." She smiled.


	10. Rain

Hey I hope you enjoy this chapter, although I may be maimed once you read this chapter lol. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far and I hope to have your support throughout the rest of it. Would anyone be interested in reading a sequal to this once it was finished? Just curious. Enjoy, read and review.

* * *

Time moves so slow when you're waiting for something. Nearly two weeks now. Sora made a note of it on a calender that hung low near her desk. Two weeks and Will still hadn't woken up. Two weeks and lightmon was quickly destroying her food supply. She hoped he would wake up soon. All of his injuries had more or less healed. She was beginning to forget what the sound of his voice was like. Lightmon was currently asleep on the floor. He missed Will too. Biyomon helped keep his mind off it though. Lightmon gave away tiny things about Will. He prefered darker, damp days. He loved the beach. Such little things she hoped to learn in time. Looking out the window,she watched as the heavy wind and rain assaulted everyone it could touch. Another miserable day.

* * *

Tai stalked the streets, pulling his coat closer to him. He hated days like today. He had just come from Izzy's apartment. He and Matt had only two a few others about Adam. He wished he could tell all of the others, but it was better to keep this contained. Izzy,Matt, Tai, Davis and Ken should be able to take care of one Digidestined. Should it come to it. Agumon crept silently beside Tai,his usual blue hooded jacket hiding most of him. The pair crossed the street,deciding to take the short cut through the park home. Tai's mind wandered to Matt. He had attempted to teach him the trick for using his crest. It was taking a long time. He didn't have patience like Will did. As much as he tried,he couldn't keep his thoughts on Matt without thinking of Sora. Friendship and Love. They fit so well. So much better than Love and Courage. No matter how he looked at it. No matter how much he wished for it. He laughed, even Love and Protector looked like there was more of a chance. Will. He'd be good for taking on this guy. As the pair passed by a bench, a voice interupted his thoughts.

"Lovely day we're having isn't it?" Tai turned his head at the voice. Adam.

"What do you want?" He had to shout over the wind. Adam stood up. He looked exactly the same,except his jacket was done up.

"I want to challenge you." He said simply. Tai clenched his fists.

"What's the catch?" Tai knew better than to accept things at face value anymore.

"No catch. A fair fight." If Tai could stop him here and now, it would be one less thing to worry about.

"Fine. Agumon, you ready?" Agumon didn't even respond, simply changed to Wargreymon. Adam smiled wider than Tai thought was possible. Rain slid off the golden armour. Wargreymon didn't move. He couldn't see another Digimon.

"Slash Angemon." There. A huge sky blue blade with a golden design on it shot through the air. Raising his armoured hands, Wargreymon blocked the attack. Tai leapt out of the way, now standing across from Adam. Slash Angemon. Two large long blue blades instead of arms. Two large steel wings. His whole body was covered in silver armour. Every part of him looked as if you could get cut from just looking at him too long. The two mega level Digimon began their duel. They parried and blocked each others attack at a deadly speed. The sound of metal on metal echoed throughout the city. Another block. It was as if thunder struck everytime they came into contact. Neither David nor Tai could keep track of the movements. The two Digimon jumped back once more before running in. Another block on each side. As they hit each other,the rain seemed to shift. As if avoiding them. Wargreymon took the heavily armoured angel by surprise with a kick to it's abdomen. The force from the kick knocked the angel Digimon just behind Adam and Tai. The angel quickly recovered and got into a stance. Adam's eyes widened as the angel leapt through the air using every possible blade on it's body as it closed the distance between itself and Wargreymon. Tai had been standing under a tree the angel Digimon crossed over. Adam watched as a large part of the tree fell, after being caught in the angels attack. Tai couldn't react quick enough. Adam ran, his legs couldn't move fast enough as he leapt, pushing Tai out of the path of what must have been half the tree.

"Close one!" Adam said in a cheery voice. "Time to go Slash!" The angel looked back as Adam began to leave.

"Maybe another time Tai!" With that , Tai was left on the floor , Wargreymon standing over him.

"Did he just save me?" Tai asked in disbelief. Wargreymon growled back in his low voice.

"I prefer to call it losing in style."

* * *

The memories had jumped back even further now. His copy wasn't exactly helping him understand anything. All the memories of his father. Will sighed. His younger self ran up to the older man, always hunched over a desk, a pile of paper work scattered on it.

"I'm sorry, we can't play today. I'm working. Go play with Arnold." His father had always been too busy to play with him. Now Will was older he understood. Arnold had been his father in place of his real father. Arnold was his fathers personal assisstant. He played more than he worked. His father never once said anything bad to him. Arnold always played with Will, always kept him company.

Will smiled , watching Arnold teach him how to play a few basic notes on the piano.

"Those days were fun." He said to no one in perticular. Just before he went to the Digital world, his father had passed on. Car crash. Even then, Arnold had stayed with him. Even when he got shipped between dozens of different older relatives, Arnold followed him. Arnold followed his father not long after he returned from the Digital world. The smile disappeared from Will's face as he watched the proceedings all over again. The copy moved closer.

"You need to keep hold of that happiness. You can't keep letting that darkess shadow over you. It'll control you." Will turned to him.

"What are you saying? I'm being controlled by the darkness?" Will scoffed at the idea. The copy smiled.

"Now you're getting it!" He clicked his fingers , playing another memory. It wasn't just one memory, it was hundreds, all of them battles with Digimon.

"You enjoy the battles. Look, you smile in every one of them. The battle field is your home!" Will watched on, he had smiled in every battle.

"You have a lust for battle. You thrive on this lets you survive, but if you keep fighting, you'll be beaten one day and you'll be devoured." Will had no way to argue this point. So he asked the only reasonable question.

"Devoured by what?" The copy looked at him coldly.

"By yourself." Will nodded. He'd just have to make sure he didn't ever lose a battle.

* * *

The rain had died down a little a bit. Not much,but enough for most to venture outside again. Elegon and Momaru took the chance and began to run to the local shop. The two were now living with Lianne. They had found Elegon at the train station about to leave, trying to stow his Digimon on board. They had convinced him to stay with them whilst Will wasn't using the place. The trip to the shop was never a long one. They began to walk the short distance back slowly. The wind had eased up too. They passed a boy sitting back on a beach. He had a blue jacket with white strips and a whire under shirt. Smooth black hair brushed to the left side of his face. Navy jeans, now soaked from the rain. Elegon and Momaru walked past him at a normal pace. Something wasn't right about him. Elegon kept an eye on him as they passed him.

"Hey, you two." The boy had called out to them.

"What?" Elegon had replied almost instantly. The young man stood and walked over to them.

"That's a lot of food you have there." He said , almost jokingly. Was he going to ask for some?

"What of it?" Momaru asked, she felt something was off with him too. He was too relaxed.

"If I didn't know any better. I'd say you two were feeding Digimon." He said simply. The two froze. He knew?

"I kid. I'm a Digidestined too." He held up a Digivice as if to empahsise the point.

"My name's Syao Matsuri. I'm here to help with the assault." The two looked at him.

"Sorry , you missed it by a few days." Elegon said easily.

"With that type of time keeping I'm glad you didn't help." Momaru interjected quickly.

"Well I may as well hang about. Something always shows up!" He stated cockily. Elegon and Momaru looked at each other. He had a point.

* * *

"You've never stayed somewhere for very long." The copy clicked his fingers,showing Will hudnreds of memories of changing places, changing languages.

"You never relied on people that long." More memories of groups of people he had met and left. Always keeping a distance from them.

"Only one person has ever reached that heart of yours." His memories flashed to show a girl. Tall, tanned skin, long silky smooth black hair. Fair features. Will's heart skipped a beat at her appearance.

"You got hurt by her." Will glanced at him.

"You don't say." He wanted to be with her and she wanted to be with him. He soon had to leave and he never saw her again. They never spoke again.

"You buried that emotion ever since. Never letting it out, keeping it under lock and key." The copy turned to him.

"Almost ironic you became the Guardian of Love. Almost ironic you rescued the Digidestined of Love." Images of Sora began to fill the area around him. So many, as if there were hundreds of snap shots of her in his mind. Had he really looked at her so much? Will spun round, there were everywhere. Her smile, her eyes , her hair, the way she spoke. It was as if those things had been engraved into his very soul.

"You're afraid of her." Will spun to face his copy.

"She threatens to open that cage. Let loose the emotion you've buried." The crests of Love and Protector appeared infront of him. The two of them slowly merging into one crest. His crest sat happily behind the heart, as if guarding it.

"You need to embrace it. Embrace her." Will looked the copy dead in the eyes. His anger bubbled at the surface,no way to contain it.

"I don't care who you are. I don't care what part of me you belong to, but don't you ever use her to try and change me!" The images began to fade. All but one. The one of him when he caught her on the ship. He ignored his pain to help her. It was one of the few times he actually touched her. The copy smiled.

"It seems she's already unlocked that cage." Will scowled at him.

* * *

Yolei sang happily behind the counter. No one had come into the store. A dozen more deformed swans sat on the counter with her. However, she had a nice long phonecall with a certain mysterious older man. Her mind swam with possibilities. Oh it was oh so romantic. Leaving your number, for the person who captured your soul with just a glance. She felt sorry for him, she wasn't going to let his soul get away. She couldn't contain herself anymore and squealed. She was glad no one heard that. Her heart raced. Why couldn't tomorrow hurry up? She was going to meet him the park, rain or shine. He said he had something special planned. Oh what should she wear?

"There are only two ways to leave this place." The copy said simply. Since Will's rise in anger, the area turned to plain black again.

"What are they?" He responded almost immediatly. The copy clicked his fingers. Two doors materialised behind him. One a dark red, crest of the Protector engraved on it. The other, bright white with red bars across it.

"The door on the right." He pointed to the white one. "Leads out of this life. You can end all the duties and responsbility you have. You can simply give up and pass on." Will didn't flinch from this option.

"This door." He indicated the one with his crest. "This leads back to your life. You continue where you left off. You wake up and return to being the Guardian." Will immediatly made his way to the doors. He stopped and studied them, he could quiet so easily. He could just welcome in the darkness and end it. However, if he took the other door, he could finish everything he wanted to.

"Just one piece of advice." The copy said quietly.

"What?" Will asked. He had time to kill before choosing.

"If you continue your life. Don't give into the darkness. There's already too much in you."

"So what? You said it controls me. I'll just learn to master it." The copy smiled.

"You can't. You see, by facing your nightmares here, you've opened up a lot of cages." The copy sounded as if he didn't want to explain.

"So what?" Will was growing impatient.

"Don't let it spread too far. Otherwise, history will repeat itself." Will nodded. He walked to the doors. He had made his choice.

* * *

Sora briskly walked down the crowded corridors again for what must be the hundredth time in two weeks. She simply couldn't stay in her room anymore so she decided to visit Will again. She rounded corner after corner when she finally reached where his room was. She noticed the lack of doctors. It was almost too quiet. She turned the corner, into his room and froze. Empty. His bed was empty. The machines were gone. Anything of his was missing. The flowers she had brought had even disappeared. She went to quickly walk out of the room, but Dr. Thomas stopped her.

"Oh it's you." Sora didn't even hear her.

"Where is he!" A sad look fell on her face.

"I'm sorry but he's gone..." Sora never heard the end of the sentence. Tears formed in her eyes as she raced from the room. She pushed through the crowds, not caring for anyone in there. This wasn't what was meant to happen. He was supposed to wake up. She ran anywhere her legs could carry her. This isn't right, her mind screamed. She ran to the one person who was closer to her than anyone.


	11. Tea

The huge amount of reviews I recieved from the last update were a huge encouragement. I can't say thankyou enough to express how grateful I am you all showed interest in this story. I hope to have your continued support throughout the rest of the story and the sequal should you wish to read it. Again, thank you so much. Read,enjoy and review.

* * *

She couldn't run fast enough. She needed to find him. He had to be home,he just had to be. Sora pushed herself to move faster and faster. Rain fell heavily , seeking anyone caught in the open. She was soaked in a mixture of rain and sweat. She didn't care. She had just lost someone. It didn't matter now if she was wet or dry. She finally reached the building and quickly pushed past anyone waiting for the elevator. Quickly pressing the button, the elevator couldn't move quick enough. It felt wrong not to be moving herself. The doors opened and she raced to his door. Ringing the doorbell her eyes fell to the sign. Kamiya. Slowly the door opened. Tai stood there. His usual blue shirt with a darker blue long sleeved top underneath. Same wild hair.

"Oh Tai he's-" She stopped midsentence. Something inside the room. Just past Tai. He was there. A blood red shirt with the top few buttons undone. A black t-shirt underneath it. Black jeans. Studden belt. His bracelet on his right wrist,a silver watch on the left wrist. Longer shaggy hair. Eye's greener than she remembered. Tai dodged her as she raced inside tackling the other person. He fell back as she crashed into him, wrapping her arms around him. They crashed to the floor, next to a stack of boxes.

"I thought you were dead!" She managed to say, slightly muffled on his shirt. He didn't move.

"Sorry." Was all he muttered. Will wrapped his arms around Sora, making sure she was comfortable. He didn't care she was soaked. He didn't care her makeup was probably all over his shirt. He didn't care his shirt was possibly ruined. He decided at that moment he wouldn't move till she wanted to. Tai stared blankly at them, still holding the door open. At that moment his mother walked out from her room and looked at the pair on the floor. She threw her arms up in the air as if to say she didn't want to know, and returned to her room.

* * *

Eventually Sora released Will from her deathgrip and they sat on the sofa,infront of the tv. The news was on, probably for Will's benefit Sora thought. Will stared at the tv.

"I've been out for a while and nothing happened? Really?" Will said in disbelief before turning it off and taking a sip from the cup of tea he now held.

"Sorry. About your shirt." Will glanced at Sora and then as his shirt.

"Don't worry about it. I've a few." He took another sip. Oh how he had missed tea. Tai then joined on the sofa, handing Sora a glass of water and holding a can of fizzy drink for himself. Tai looked shocked.

"Surprised you didn't tackle me then Sor." He said with a mischeivous grin. She scowled at him. Will laughed. She looked back at Will.

"So why were you here?" She asked. Will smiled after another sip of tea.

"Well I kind of blew up his old computer so I owed him one." Will said, indicating the new computer in the corner. It looked like the latest model, sleek and black. Must have cost a pretty penny, she thought.

"Now we're even!" Tai laughed as Sora glared at him again. Will spoke up again.

"I did tell to let you know I was here. She does have a weird way of telling people things..." Will trailed off, lost in another time.

"She said you visited a lot." Before Sora could response, Tai did it for her.

"A lot? She was there almost every day!" Sora glared at him yet again. Will looked at her and smiled gently.

"Thanks." Will would have said more, but tea could be seductive. He took another sip. Sora smiled back at him.

"That's like your seventh cup Will." Tai stated simply. Will galred at him, almost holding the cup defensively.

"And?" Tai shook his head and laughed. Will glanced down at his watched and noticed the time.

"Right I have to get going." Will finished off his cup of tea and stood slowly and stretched. Several things clicked. His body still wasn't used to moving. He walked to the sink and quickly washed the cup before Tai could say anything. Sora stood by the door waiting for him, apologising to Tai about the sudden appearance. Will quickly appeared near them and took an umbrella from near the door.

"I'll see you soon Tai. Don't worry about things, I got them covered." He gave Tai a thumbs up. Tai had filled him in about Adam and trying to teach Matt how to get Gabumon to Digivolve. Will had offered to confront Adam himself and told Tai to keep at it with Matt, it wasn't an easy thing to do. Sora looked at both of them, deciding it was just guy stuff and made nothing of it.

* * *

It was quiet outside. Rain had cleared everyone away. Even though the rain had stopped now, no one dared venture outside,fearful of another attack. Will walked with his hands outstretched,embracing the cold wind on his skin.

"I missed this." He said quietly. Sora looked at him and smiled. It was good to see him out and about again. Her heart sank, was he going to leave now?

"What are you going to do now?" She asked, almost afraid of the answer. He brought his arms down to a normal posistion,holding the umbrella in one hand.

"Well." He started. "I suppose I'll hang around for a bit. I've nothing else to do." She smiled.

"Have you got a place to stay?" She asked. She wanted to spend more time with him and formed a small plan.

"Yeah. Near here actually." Will said,glancing at the area, as if he had forgotten where it was.

"I was going to suggest you stay at mine. Lightmon is there. Besides, it's getting late." Will had to agree with her. It would be convient for tonight.

"What about your parents?" He asked. He hated intruding.

"My mum's out of town for a while. I could do with the comapny." She hoped he'd agree to it. He looked at her.

"Okay. I just need to stop at my place first." He pulled a key from his pocket attached to a chain. He whistled as he spun it round and round using his index finger. The key flew past Sora's face. The chain had snapped.

"No! My key!" Will had instatly leapt after it. Sora laughed as he searched for the key.

* * *

After they had found Will's key, they had walked slowly to Will's apartment. They stood infront of a white door with engravings all over it. A sign hung next to the door. Murphy. Will placed his hand inside a flower pot that hung the otherside of the door. He frowned.

"My spare key's gone." He said simply. Sora couldn't help he had forgotten to tell him something. Will rang the doorbell. Sora frowned at his actions. Will didn't look happy. Someone opened the door on the other side. A boy,not much younger than him with black hair brushed to the side answer. Will instantly raised his arm so it was his neck and forced him inside.

"Will!" Sora cried at him. Will slammed the boy into a wall just inside the door so hard, the picture on the wall rattled.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my apartment?" Will didn't take kindly to strangers in his apartment. The boy tried in vain to push Will's arm off.

"Will! Chill!" Elegon quickly appeared from another room and began to push him off.

"What the hell is going on?" Will asked angrily.

"Will?" A familiar voice caught his attention. Lianne walked down the stairs. Sora was surprised this place had stairs. It was bigger than it seemed.

"Lianne? Please tell me why there are people in my apartment." The atmopshere was tense.

"This is Syao. Momaru is upstairs as well. We had no other place to go Will." Will looked straight at her. She was telling the truth and his anger slowly dissapated.

"Could have left a message with ." Will ran a hand through his hair. He needed a haircut. He made his way for the stairs and Lianne retreated back up. Will followed behind.

"I had him where I wanted him." Syao said quietly to Elegon and Sora, cauing Elegon to roll his eyes. Sora studied the picture behind Syao. It was a group picture of Will's old team. In the picture Will stood next to David, each resting a arm on each others shoulders. He was actually smiling,his other arm round Lianne.

Will hugged Lianne tightly.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know David would come after you." He said quietly so only she heard.

"It's not your fault. Besides we're both fine. He just didn't want us to help you." They broke apart and Will smiled. The two moved slowly to where Will's room was. As they entered, he noticed things had been moved, altered.

"Sorry. I figured you'd prefer it if I used your bed instead of someone else." Will nodded. She was right. Will opened the large wardrobe, throwing a large sports bag onto the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Will turned to her as she watched him open the bag.

"Just grabbing a few things. Going to stay with Sora for a while." He said simply. She frowned.

"Are you mad?" She had asked so quietly it was barely more than a whisper,her voice heavy with concern. Will looked up from folding some clothes, threw them to the bag and quickly wrapped her in a hug.

"No! I just didn't expect to see that guy inside my apartment. I'm glad you're doing this, helping them out. Plus I could never be mad at you." He laughed at the end, as he went back to placing items into his bag. Lianne smiled.

"His name's Syao." She said simply. Will raised an eyebrow. He'd never heard a name like that before. Her eyes fell to the bracelet on his right wrist.

"Nice bracelet." She commented simply. Will looked at it, knowing she wanted information on it. It had been the only thing that hadn't been ripped to shreds from the battle. He was glad about that.

"Sora gave it to me. To say thank you." He said simply. Lianne smiled.

"Does Will have a crush?" She asked teasingly. Will shot her a look.

"Do you want me to charge rent?" He retorted jokingly. He checked his bag, that should be everything. Zipping it up, he placed it on his shoulder and began to leave.

"Hey Lianne." Will said easily.

"Yeah?" She was curious about what he wanted.

"Just try to keep the place in one piece." He laughed at the end of the sentence. She smiled. She missed him like this.

"I'll be back now and again. See you soon?" He said as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Of course." She hugged him again before he turned to Syao.

"Sorry about that." He smiled and went to join Sora who was standing by the door, talking to Elegon.

"Ready to go?" Sora nodded. Will turned back to look at the group.

"Give Lianne any trouble and you answer to me." He said with a stern look before walking out the door. Sora turned to him.

"What was that?" She hadn't heard him. Good.

"Nothing. Let's go." He smiled and they walked together.

* * *

Will placed his bag neatly inside the door once he reached Sora's. It was a nice,cosy little home. Big enough for more than two people,but not excessive. Wooden and homely. That's what it felt to Will. He smiled. It was a nice place, he had to admit. Sora had explained only her and her mother lived here.

"You can have the guest room." Will turned his head to see Sora walked past him,dropping her keys on a counter in the nearby kitchen. Will looked ahead into the living room, carefully learning where everything was placed.

"Sofa." He said quietly. Sora had quite heard him.

"What did you say?" He laughed, he shouldn't be so quiet.

"I'm taking the sofa." This time he said it a bit louder. She quickly marched round. That look. Oh that look that he had to say yes too. The look that said if he didn't he'd be maimed.

"You're taking the guest room. No questions." Before Will could even think of a response he lost the ability to speak. Something crashed into head,knocking him off balance. A small brown blur had shot into the air, clinging to Will's head. He forgot how high Lightmon could jump.

"Will! Will! Will! Will!" The Digimon squeeled. Was it tradition to tackle people just out of hospital? That can't be healthy, Will thought. He slowly brought his hands up to pull Lightmon off.

"It's good to see you too. Hope you got on alright without me." He had missed his partner. Lightmon looked at him as if something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Will asked. Lightmon indicated for him to lean down. Will leaned down as Lightmon raised his hand, pulling out a long thing grey hair. Will screamed in slight pain.

"What was that for!" Will clutched his hair.

"You had a grey hair." Lightmon said innocently. Will scowled at Lightmon. Then he heard Sora laughing. It completely distracted him. That sound was addicting. It made him forget everything else. Untill Lightmon pulled out another hair.

"That's a big one!"

* * *

Much to Will's horror, he discovered that Sora had no tea bags. As he deemed this unacceptable, he decided to run to the shop and to pick up a few other things Sora needed. The sky had turned black, the stars had taken to their stage. A light breeze raced along the damp streets. Will turned into a shop ,hearing a bell chime above him. How he loved shops here. His eyes fell on the girl behind the counter. Large glasses, fair skin and lavender hair. Yolei. Everywhere he went, more of the Digidestined he was supposed to watch over. Was he cursed? He swore quietly,remembering he was in their home town. He was grateful she didn't know who he was. Not yet anyway. Will quickly found his precious tea bags and headed to the counter. She was off in her own world , singing some far away song.

"Not a bad voice you got there." Will said smiling as he placed the items on the counter. She snapped from her day dream to stare him straight in the eye. She blushed slightly. She said something under her breath which Will choose to ignore.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really happy!" She chirpped. Will cocked an eyebrow.

"Do tell." He inquired. She looked at him puzzeld.

"What? To be happy is to share. If you tell me why you're happy, you'll get happier." Will prayed that convinced her. In all honesty, he was just nosey.

"Well." She started. "I met this guy. Well I say met. He left his number here for me. We've been talking a lot recently and I'm going on a date with him tomorrow. Sure he's a little bit older but he's nice." She spoke so quickly, Will almost missed entire smiled none the less.

"What's his name?" He asked, handing over the money.

"Adam." Will's eyes darkened as he looked at her. Will took the change and turned to leave, grinning.

"He's a lucky man." He commented as he winked and left the store. He just saw out the corner of his eye that Yolei blushed. As he walked outside, he noticed someone waiting on a bench.

"You're Will right?" The boy on the bench called to him. Will turned and took in his appearance. Dark brown hair, close to Will's shade. A black t-shirt with a white tiger and plain jeans. Will barely noticed his slightly tanned skin.

"What of it?" He asked angrily. The boy raised his hands defensively.

"Chill! I'm only a messenger." Will norrowed his eyes. The boy was younger than him by a fair gap.

"On whose behalf?" Will rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"The soverigns." The boy had said simply. Couldn't he catch a break?

"I'm suprised they're talking to me." Will laughed slightly as he rubbed his head in frustration. The soverigns never replied to him. Azulongmon did, but that wasn't often.

"Who are you anyway?" Will had never asked the boys name.

"Trace. Can I give you the message so I can leave already?" Trace asked impatiently.

"What is it?" Will said in a low voice.

"They want you to form a new team." He said it as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Will looked at you in disbelief.

"Are you joking? A new team?" Will's voice rose steadily. "They expect me to be the guardian,to protect the Digidestined here. I'm only one person and now they want me to form a team?" Trace wasn't bothered by Will's reaction.

"So what's your answer?" Trace asked impatiently. Will went quiet and covered his eyes with his free hand. The cold touch felt nice on his eyes. He took a deep breath,.

"Tell them,if they want me to form a new team they have to contact me directly. Did they give any reason why they wanted a new team?" Will felt he should apologise to Trace for his anger.

"They want you to hunt down David and eliminate him." Will frowned. Trace sensed something was wrong.

"What is it?" Trace asked. Will opened his mouth, almost unsure of what to say.

"I never told the soverigns about David. There's no way for them to know that David around unless he attacked them directly. In that situation , the soverigns would have beaten David themselves." Will made a note to himself that he needed to check things out. He'd give Izzy a call tomorrow.

"Look." Will started. "Don't go back to the soverigns. Something's up. If you want, lie to them. Say I'm forming a team or whatever. Form it yourself if you want." Will sighed angrily. What was going on with the Soverigns? Trace didn't say anything.

"Why should I do what you say?" Trace asked suspeciously. He didn't take kindly to being ordered around. Will grinned.

"In any case, It'll be me who gets into trouble. Not you." With that Will walked away, quickly pulling out his phone. He searched through his contacts and pressed the call button.

"Hey Tai it's WIll , I - Wake up! Listen, I know how to get Adam." The two began planning for the next day. Trace stared at Will from a distance. He prayed he'd never have to work with him in a team.

* * *

Will quietly locked the door behind him. It was early in the morning. There was no sign of anyone and the house was dark. He quickly put away the items he had bought,making sure not to make too much noise. He crept upstairs,making sure the floor didn't creak under his weight. Peeking through a crack in a door, he saw Sora asleep on a bed. He wasn't tired yet so he headed back downstairs. He sat back carefully on the Sofa, flicking the tv on with the remote control. He immediatly kept the volume low as he looked through the channels. He felt uncomfortable so he quickly removed his red shirt, throwing it carefully so it landed on a nearby chair. He flicked to another channel as something landed next to him.

"What're we watching?" Sora had appeared next to him , carrying her duvet. He hoped she hadn't waited up for him.

"Did I wake you?" He asked as she spread the duvet over the both of them.

"Couldn't sleep. Didn't want too till you got back." She replied sleepily. She was gentle like this,he thought. As soon as he had spread the duvet across them both, she leaned herself against Will,making him her human pillow. He froze. Breath caught in his longs. Something bubbled to the surface. His heart raced. He was terrified. Was his copy right? Had she broken that cage he buried that feeling in? Then he realised. He was terrified. He had faced down David once. Taken on Dark Digidestined. He had been to the wall of fire. He had faced down a soverign and lived to tell the tale. He had survived the Nightmare world. Yet her slightest moment had paralysed him. He shook his head and did what he did best when he was scared. He embraced it. He carefully put his arm around Sora, pulling her close to him. She looks so peaceful, he thought. He smiled,mentally slapping himself for being afraid of her being this close. So what if she stirred something in him? He decided he'd just run with it. Will lazily looked for something to interest him till he fell asleep,still making sure the television was very,very quiet. It would appear they would be sharing the sofa tonight after all.

* * *

I'd like to make note or someone else here on fanfiction that could do with the encouragement with his writing. He also needs Oc's for his story if you have any , send them into him.

His name is etiger1995,please check his story out. The link is here : .net/s/6202572/1/digimon_return_of_darkness


	12. Medicine

Thank you for the reviews, they are always so appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read,enjoy and review.

Will sighed heavily. Staring out a window, he took a sip of a warm cup of tea. Another all nighter, Will thought. He didn't mind though. He smiled at the memory of the night before, Sora falling asleep next to him. His mind turned to more pressing matters as he saw his Digivice, sitting peacefully on the table infront of the sofa. The soverigns wanted a new team. Usually they pick at random,they never let someone form one. Will frowned at this. The soverigns weren't acting like they usually did. No communication, indirect messages,forming a new team. It was as if they were trying to keep everyone busy. Will took another sip of his comforting tea. Tea could get him through everything. He stared into the pale blue mug. Maybe a new team wouldn't be so bad. He'd be running it, it would probably take a lot of work off him if he devided it with others. He had only seen the newest team, Davis' team, in action a few times. He didn't think much of them,except T.K and Ken. There were possible members to pick from. Elegon would be a definite candidate. Will shook his head and laughed, he was actually planning out a new team.

"Oh my god." He said quietly. He overlooked the most important factor. He'd had to wear goggles. He tried to imagine himself with goggles of varying size and colour. Safe to say,he wasn't impressed. He heard footsteps coming towards him. Turning his head he saw Sora slowly walking towards the sofa.

"Morning." He said cheerfully. Sora just assumed it was because of the tea.

"Morning." She greeted him with a smile before coughing once. Will raised an eyebrow at this.

"Did you carry me to my room?" She asked. She had no recollection of how she ended up in her room.

"Yeah. You fell asleep so I carried you to your bed." He took another sip. He hadn't been exactly truthfully. He had only carried her to her room once he feared she wasn't comfortable. Which wasn't for quite some time. Sora looked at him.

"You slept on the sofa didn't you?" She stared at him. That look. He wondered how difficult it would be to jump out of the window. He scoffed at the idea, he wouldn't leave her like that.

"Yeah." He replied quietly. She gave him that look. That look that was quickly becoming part of his everyday life. She looked like she was about to speak, before she started coughing again. Before either of them knew it Will was on his feet besides Sora. His hand placed on forehead.

"You're burning up. You look as pale as me." Why hadn't he noticed that sooner? He mentally kicked himself.

"It's only a cold. Probably from running in the rain yesterday." She laughed at her own stupidity. Before she could say anything, Will was already leading her back to her room.

"You're going to stay in your room. I will bring you a glass of water in a second. When I get back I want in the bed and you're not leaving till you're better. Got it?" It wasn't a request. Sora turned to look at him. He gave her that look. It was a poor imitation, but it was that look none the less. She didn't even put up a fight. She never noticed Will leave or return. He was magically holding a glass of water.

"Now, Lightmon and I will go get you some medicine and Biyomon will take care of you." Will gave her that look again, only causing her to nearly spit out the water from laughter.

* * *

Will and Lightmon walked quickly down the street, Lightmon wearing his usual disguise when out and about. A large black hoody with the hood up. Will's eyes darted around. It was a nice calm day, but no one was anywhere to be seen. It was deathly quiet. Not even a car in the street. Will caught the sighte of a small yellow poster. Mentally smacking himself for forgetting,there was a festival on. He heard it on the news last night. Will smiled, this was good. No one would be about. Tai and Will had decided that they would put a stop to Adam here and now.

Yolei smiled. She was walking through the park on a nice day. Best of all, with an older guy called Adam. She held his arm tightly, as if he would run away at any second. She glanced at him, he was looking at anything that stirred. He looked down at her and smiled. She loved the feel of his black shirt under her hands. He looked the same as when she had met her except now he wore a black shirt.

"Having fun?" He asked her in a sing song voice. Yolei could muster no words and simply smiled back. Something creaked. He tensed. His eyes searched for something.

"I'm sorry for what's about to happen next." He said simply. Yolei looked at him puzzled. Before she knew it, he had grabbed her by the wrist and held it in the air. Someone approached them from the corner of his eye.

"It's not very wise to pick on a Digidestined you know." The blonde Adam had seen before. Matt. Adam backed away carefully, still holding onto Yolei's wrist.

"What's going on?" Yolei asked, a sharp edge to her voice. Someone else approached. The man he had pushed out the way of half a falling tree. Tai.

"You lay one finger on her and you're going to regret it." Tai wasn't happy. Adam decided to play with them. Adam raised Yolei's wrist closer to his face and he kissed it gently. Yolei blushed heavily. Something crashed behind him. Turning his head, Adam saw Warrior Strikemon and Wargreymon, pinning Slash Angemon to the floor. Adam looked around carefully.

"I wouldn't even think about running if I were you." That voice. He knew it. He turned to see Will walking slowly towards him, hands in his pockets. How Yolei wished Hawkmon was here. A large half wolf half human landed across from him. Were Garurumon. Adam laughed loudly and let go of Yolei. She quickly backed away from him towards Matt, who was closest.

"Okay. You got me! Well done!" Adam laughed even harder. This caused everyone there to wonder was he okay in the head. Adam started clapping.

"Who are you?" Tai shouted across to him. Adam stopped clapping and gave him a serious look.

"I'm Adam Stone. The original Guardian. I watched over the first team and I'm here to see him." He spun on his heel and pointed at Will. Everyone fell silent.

"Matt , get Yolei out of here. Tai and I can handle this." Matt wasn't happy by being ordered by Will,but it was the agreed plan. Were Garurumon stood close to Yolei and Matt, making sure nothing came near them.

"What do you want with me?" Will asked. He had heard of Adam Stone before. He was legendary among guardians. He had become stronger by using and mastering influences from the Nightmare world.

"Gennai sent me. I was to test the team here for him. Once that was done, I was to take my posistion and guard the city. He said I had to fill you in at some point." Adam said simply and folded his arms.

"Test? You call attacking us and almost kidnapping one of us a test!" Tai roared angrily. Adam stared at him.

"Well, yeah. I was to test your combat ability." Adam grinned.

"You've been holding back haven't you?" Will spoke up. "No one who claims to be a Digidestined from the Nightmare world is that weak." Adam clapped again.

"Bravo! Gennai doesn't give you enough credit. Gennai has a message for you. His communication with you directly has been blocked. So had the soverigns. He thinks someone's sending false messages to the Digidestined here." Adam explained it slowly. Will knew something was wrong.

"But that means whatever is blocking the soverigns is exceptionally strong." Tai chipped in. The three stood in silence.

"That's why Gennai sent me." Adam grinned. "I'm here as reinforcements." Slash Angemon shook off the knight pinning him down and stood up. Warrior Strikemon got into a stance ready to fight. Wargreymon appeared the other side of the deadly angel Digimon, ready to fight him again. No one said anything, everyone waiting to see if the Digimon moved.

"Enough!" Will shouted. "Fine. You're here to help us. Make sure you do." Adam waved and began to walk away. Tai had to resist the urge of tackling the older man to the floor and beating him. Adam paused and turned to Will.

"You know. If you learnt how to control that little bit of darkness the Nightmare world gave you. You'd probably be able to surpass us." Adam said, indicating to himself and Slash Angemon. He walked another few steps before stopping again. Slash Angemon shot into the air,not waiting for Adam.

"You know, I actually liked that Yolei girl." He kept walking without stopping and was soon out of sight.

"What did he mean darkness, Will?" Tai knew he'd get an answer if he asked right now. Will sghed.

"Anyone who has been to the Nightmare world , recieves this little bit of darkness. It's like radiation. You can't stop it. You can embrace it and use it, like Adam. You can also surpress it. Which is what I've done. If you do nothing, it'll eventually take over you and drive you insane." Will never looked at Tai whilst he spoke.

"Is that what happened to David? Did it take over him?" Tai turned to Will as he asked. Will simply nodded. Tai had a sinking feeling.

"Could it ever happen to you?" Tai almost didn't want to hear the answer.

"Yeah. Probably will one day." Will said quietly. The two stood in silence, their partners joining them.

* * *

"So what're you doing now?" Tai asked as he walked besides Will. Their partners at their sides, in disguise.

"Picking up some medicine for Sora. She's not very well today." Tai snapped his head at Will.

"Is she okay?" Tai asked almost too quick for WIll to catch.

"It's just a cold Tai, chill." Will remembered Tai didn't know he was staying with Sora for the meantime. His heart stopped. Something he'd forgotten.

"You like Sora don't you?" Will asked. Tai looked at him, was it really that obvious?

"Yeah." Tai said simply. They both walked in silence, their partners completely unaware of the conversation.

"I realised today." Tai started. "If I wait too long before acting, Sora could end up with someone else and I may lose my chance for good. I know she turned me down last christmas, but surely I should tell her how I feel. Right?" Will looked at Tai. It had been a long time since he heard Tai talk like this. His heart fell. He could disuade Tai and try for Sora for himself. That's what he wanted to do.

"Yeah. Even if she doesn't feel the same, at least she'll understand you more." Will could never stop Tai. In that moment,without realising,Will vowed to make Sora happy even if it wasn't him directly making her happy.

"Do it as soon as you can Tai. Before someone else beats you to it." Will silently hoped he beat Tai for once.

Soon after, Will had returned with the medicine. He walked quickly to the kitchen, made a basic sandwhich and got a glass of water. He placed everything on a small tray and put the small box of medicine next to the water. He picked up the tray and headed upstairs. He knocked a few times on Sora's door.

"Sora, you awake?" He asked quietly. No reply. He entered as quiet as possible. She was asleep, sitting up. A book lay forgotten near her. He placed the tray of items near her bed,close enough for her to reach them when she woke up. As he turned to leave, he felt something gran his wrist.

"Don't go." She said weakly. She sounded as if she was losing her voice. Unlike the night before, Will didn't recoil from her touch. He craved it. She moved slightly,making room for him in the bed. Will lay next to her, ontop of the duvet. He had several places to call his own around the world. His own flat was over run with other Digidestined. He knew Tai was the one who should be here. He knew this place next to her wasn't his to occupy. He knew, he didn't want to be anywhere else.


	13. Countdown

I apologise for the chapter being shorter than usual, but this is all that needed to be in the chapter. I hope you enjoy it, please let me know if you feel there is anything missing from the story. Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

Groaning in frustration, Will ran a hand through his hair. Feeling the thick soft hair, he realised he needed a haircut. Leaning forward , almost on the edge of the sofa, Will glared down at the mess of papers infront of him. He had left Sora asleep on her bed, whilst he decided to work in her living room. He always thought better if he wrote it out. Picking up another piece of paper, his bloodshot eyes scanned the information on it. Soverigns was the first word on the page. He sighed as he began to read out the contents of the paper.

"Cut off comunication. Trace messenger. Trace evil? Trace unaware of situation? What's blocking the communication?" He threw the paper back across the table,watching as if slid off the other end.

"Just what is strong enough to stop all five soverigns?" He said quietly to the empty room. He didn't even have an idea. His eyes skimmed over another piece of paper as he picked it up. Team. Should he even attempt building a team? On the paper were a list of candidates.

"Elegon. Momaru. Syao." He figured they owed him since he was allowing them to stay in his place. He didn't wish to put Lianne into this team, he felt she had already seen enough action recently. His mind wandered. Was there a need for this team? There was no threat to the Digital world. There was a threat to him. David. He didn't need to hide behind a team for that. He placed the paper back on the table and buried his head deep into his hands. Leaning back into the sofa , he ran his hands into his hair. He should talk to Adam. Adam was, after all, the most exprienced guardian in the world. Will turned his head to see Lightmon asleep in a chair on the far side of the room. He needed some air. He quickly gathered the paper and walked to where his bag was being kept. Placing the stack of paper inside carefully, he pulled out a plain black jacket. Quickly walking outside, he felt the cold afternoon wind assault him as he closed the door.

"Will?" He quickly turned to the source of the voice. Standing across from him, a surprised look across his face, stood Tai.

"What're you doing here?" Tai asked. Will had a fair idea about why he was here.

"I'm living here for a little while." Will replied easily. Tai's faced dropped a tiny bit.

"I take it you're here to visit Sora?" Will tried to move the conversation on as quick as he could. Tai snapped back to attention as he heard Sora's name.

"Yeah." He said quietly. Will zipped up his jacket.

"She's asleep right now. We can come back later and you can talk to her then." It sounded so simple. Tai nodded at Wills suggestion as he turned and began to walk past Tai.

"You coming? I'm bored." Will asked. Tai turned and punched Will in the arm.

"Of course. You'd die with out me." Will cocked an eyebrow at Tai. He really didn't want to start some weird arugment over who was a better fighter. The two walked in silence for a little while. Tai didn't like it and turned to Will.

"Can we really trust Adam?" He asked. It had only been afew hours ago they found out who he was. Will nodded.

"Yeah. Like he said, he's the original guardian." Will thought over what he knew about him.

"So, what's his story?" Tai asked again. Will looked at him.

"Suppose it's fair you know. Well, he was the first guardian. Handpicked to help the first team of Digidestined. He's very strong. Unlike any other Digidestined, he first laded in the Nightmare world. He learned to control that darkness that you get. He uses it so well that he's more or less unstoppable. If he wanted to, he could probably take us all on. Anyway, he was called back to the Digital world, once my team were sealed in the Nightmare world. Except, he ended up in the dark ocrean. We reckon something was sealing away the guardians back then. After that, he vanished. It was assumed he went travelling around the world, helping other Guardians and Digidestined." Tai stared at him.

"Just how many Guardians are there?" Tai asked. He'd never gotten these answers when he asked in the past. Will turned to him.

"There used to be a team of us for every team of Digidestined." Will looked to the sky. "But, something began hunting us. Killing us, deleting our Digimon, trapping us in various places. Turned it was a mix of dark Digidestined and something from the Dark ocean. Right now, I'm the last offical Guardian. Lianne and Mark retired after the battle with David. Adam is a free agent, working when he wants where he wants. He does favours for Gennai and now again." Tai stopped.

"Why didn't you ask for help? We'd have helped you!" Tai nearly shouted at him. Will sighed.

"The Guardians were supposed to be a secret force. We couldn't involve you. We were designed to protect you when it was needed. We had to hadle it ourselves. Besides, it's over now, we won." Will said simply as he carried on walking,not waiting for Tai. His mind drifted back to some of the battles. Tai looked at him, just how was Will alive? Will pulled his sleeve up, glancing at his watch.

"Sora's probably awake now, lets head back." Tai nodded as the two headed back.

* * *

A deep sigh, hidden among the wind. Adam leaned back, choosing to let his legs dangle off the roof of a building. He could see Will and Tai walking slowly. A patamon flew circles around him. Those two and their friend put a stop to his date earlier. Part of him wanted to stay and fight them all. Part of him wanted to finish them. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He had agreed to help.

"Damn it Gennai." He looked into the sky. Watching the clouds make shapes. He was actually enjoying that date of his. She was younger but he didn't care. He found her hair so alluring, her eyes so mysterious,hidden behind those glasses. It had only been a bit of fun,but she lingered in his mind. He stared in a certain direction. The shop is just there,he thought. He watched his Patamon do a loop de loop in the sky. All he had to do, was watch over this place. How boring. A beeping rang out. Glancing at his ancient Digivice, he frowned.

* * *

Tai stood at the foot of the stairs. Glancing up into uncertainity. Will sat on the sofa, looking for anything in the news.

"If you don't go I will." Will warned. Tai's heart thumped in his chest. As he began to take each step, his heart slowly increased in pace. Was he really doing this? He swollowed hard. He'd saved both worlds , all he had to do was tell the girl he loved how he felt. Easy right? Wrong. Tai stopped outside her door. He got there too quick. He took a deep breath,knocked and walked in quietly. He watched as Sora shifted, surprised to see him.

"Hey Tai." She said quietly. He walked over and sat on the bed besides her.

"Hey Sor." He smiled, how he loved seeing her. He took another breath.

"I realised, earlier today, that I should take more chances. I've tried telling you this before but I've gotten nervous and put if off each time." He started. His voice was shakey.

"Tai what-" Sora started but was cut off.

"You are so important to me Sor. You mean everything to me. I'd actually die for you. Sor, I love you." Tai's heart was racing. He thought he was going to be sick. Sora simply stared at him. Feeling her eyes water, her heart raced. She pulled him close and held onto him tightly.

"Stupid Tai." She said simply. Tai fell across her, his arms wrapping around her. The two said nothing, simply holding each other.

* * *

Will sat across from the television,the words escaping him. He sighed, throwing the remote to the side. Glancing down at his wrist, his eyes traced the details of the small wrist band. The gift from Sora. It was a token of thanks and friendship. Nothing more. Looking across the room,he saw Lightmon. Still asleep. Will wondered just how long Lightmon could sleep. Leaning his head back on the sofa, his mind drifted into thoughts and plans. Memories tracing back to the days of the team. Something clicked. David liked winter. If David was still David, he wouldn't attack during the winter months. Will felt a tiny wave of relaxation coming over him. Something quickly disrupted that. That meant David would either attack in several months time, or in the next few days. Will groaned. The stairs creaked. Turning his head, Tai was practically bouncing across the room.

"It went well I take it?" Will asked. There was a hole in his stomach.

"Very! She agreed to go on a couple of dates to see how it goes! That's better than nothing! The master never fails!" Tai didn't stay still for a second. Will smiled. It had been a long time since he saw Tai like that.

"Shouldn't you go back up? Keep her company?" Will never moved. Tai looked at him and stopped dancing, like a drunk girrafe.

"I would, but she wants to sleep." Tai said sadly. "So, I'm going to chill out here for a bit." Tai jumped the sofa,landing next to Will. Tai leaned forward , spotting a bit of paper left out. Tai picked it up and read through it quickly.

"Are you making a new team Will?" Will snapped forward. He'd missed one piece of paper. He swore.

"I was thinking about it. Not sure if I should." Will said bleakily. At least he was talking to one of the leaders about this. Tai smiled widely. Will knew that smile, Tai was planning something.

"This calls for something special!" Tai nearly shouted. Will shifted away slowly.

"What?" Will said quietly, and slightly scared.

"Goggle shopping!" Will's heart sank as Tai shot up.

"Oh dear god." That was all Will could manage to say.

In a dark room, furious typing echoed in the air. Izzy typed feverously on his monster of a computer. A little icon popped up in the corner,causing the red haired boy to stop. Clicking on it quickly, a chart came up. Izzy's eyes jumped around,reading and calculating. It was a single from the Digital world. Typing in a few commands,he realised it was an encrypted message. A small black box appeared on the screen with red numbers. It was a timer.

"48 : 00 : 00" Izzy leaned back. Two days? Two days till what? Quickly picking up his phone he searched through the phone book as he watched the numbers begin to count down. He knew Tai and Matt were busy. That left one person he could talk to about this.

"Ken? Hey, listen , I need you to come over."


	14. War

Again, thank you for the reviews. It's really encouraging. I love the questions you ask Wolfsummoner. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, please read,enjoy and review.

* * *

Racing through the city, Adam took corners quickly and leapt over anything in his way. Slash Angemon, shadowing him from the top of the buildings. Quickly checking on his Digivice, he was nearly there. Almost knocking a man to the floor, he takes his final corner leading down a small unused car park. Taking his steps easily, he walked forward, checking his sides.

"Come out already. I know you're here. You know I'm here." Adam shouted loud enough for the people on the street to hear. Wiping some dirt off his grey shirt, he couldn't help but feel this was the worst way to start his night. There was slight movement on the other side of the car park.

"You're fast, Guardian." It was a sly voice. One Adam already knew he hated. Adam shifted into a posistion incase he needed to move quickly.

"Well when you open a void like that it's my duty to move quickly." Adam explained in a matter of fact way.

"Oh? I'm surprised you know how the voids work." That sly voice. Oh how he hated hearing it. Adam scoffed.

"Of course I know how they work. You rip open a hole in the Digital world using a Digivice and travel to where you want. It damages parts of both worlds but it's quicker than a normal Digital port. It's not rocket science." The other man started clapping.

"Impressive. It is expected of the first Guardian." Adam watched him. Long black hair pulled into a pony tail. White t-shirt and black combat trousers.

"So, where's your Digimon?" Adam couldn't spot it anywhere. He could easily see the damage from a void. Black charred floor, slight fires here and there. The man smiled.

"Don't you want to know my name? Track me and process my information?" He smiled wickedly.

"No point in learning your name. I'll deal with you here and now." Adam said simply. He wished it was the truth, he couldn't stand this man who ever he was.

"Very true." Adam didn't have time to respond, as a large human lion Digimon crashed into the ground near him. Slash Angemon quickly followed, swinging down one of it's large blades , only to catch the ground as the lion man rolled away. The two Digimon stared at each other intently. The lion man looked like a Leomon,same black combat trousers but wild grey mane, heavy black jacket and a longer sword in one hand. Bandages on its ankles and wrist, a large cross like scar on it's chest. BanchoLeomon. One of the ultimate fighters in the Digital world.

"Not bad. Not good enough." The sly man spoke up again. Adam ignored him. Slash Angemon leapt at the lion, only for the lion to block it's attack. BanchoLeomon forced the massive balde up and saw a slight opening, bringing his sword down across the angels armour. Slash Angemon jumped back, but not without getting caught. A small line ran across the angels armour. Leaping at each other again, a fury of blocks and attacks. The blades clashed, each pushing force into it, causing a deadlock. Leaning in, they came face to face. Slash Angemon forced the blades apart, taking a wild swing at the lion Digimon, barely catching him.

"Scratch for scratch." The angel Digimon said cockily. The lion smiled.

"You're a good opponent. I haven't had a fight like this in a long time!" The lion growled happily.

"Let's make the most of it then!" The angel Digimon suddenly leapt into the air , brining his massive blade down with enough force to cut through anything. The lion blocked the attack and side stepped, quickly punching the angel in the back as he landed. The angel stumbled forward as the lion ran in. Swining one of its blade around, the lion jumped over it, landing another punch into the angels face guard, knocking him to the floor. The lion backed off, allowing the angel to get up.

"I never attack someone on the ground who can't defend themself." The lion said simply, raising his blade,ready to defend himself. The angel raised one blade at an angle and ran. The angel brought up the other blade , swinging it with huge force at the lion, only for the lion to block it. The angel swung his other blade,only for the lion to catch it in his spare hand. Acting quickly, the angel kicked the lion,knocking him back and cutting, as the angels feet were blades too.

"I should allow you the same respect then." The angel waited for the lion to get up. They stood across from each other, waiting.

"We're finished." Adam cringed at the sly voice. The Bancholeomon ran , ducking under a swing of the angels blade,throwing his entire strength into punch aimed at the angels stomach. The angel crashed back, nearly landing on Adam,causing him to leap to the side.

"You okay?" Adam shouted to the angel as he got back on his feet. Looking around, the man and the lion had vanished.

"I don't like this. Something's going on." The angel grumbled, obviously annoyed he couldn't finish his fight. Adam said nothing.

* * *

"So, this is where you want to take her tomorrow night?" Will asked, as Tai and himself stood outside a very fancy restaurant. Tai nodded.

"Except, I can't get any reservations. It's always full. It'd cost too much anyway. It's owned by some rich family apprantly." Tai said , sounding defeated. Will frowned. Glancing at the sign, he studied the title. The black rose. He liked it. There was a number under the name. Will smiled.

"You leave that to me. I'll get you a table." Tai gave him a puzzled look as Will pulled out his phone and dialled as he walked away,wanting privacy for the call. Tai stood, studying the white letters. It was Sora's favourite restaurant. The best place in Odaiba to eat. He knew,that if he ever got a date with Sora, he'd have to bring her here. Tai looked down. He couldn't even afford a drink at this place. Will walked back over, taking a place next to Tai.

"I should have it ready for you in the morning. I'll stop by your place and fill you in tomorrow afternoon or there abouts." Will smiled.

"I really doubt whatever you did will work but fine." Tai shook his head.

"I'll just take her to the cinema if it doesn't work out." Tai had no faith in Will for this at all.

"I hope you have smart clothes Tai." Tai was about to speak up, almost insulted.

"No Tai, your football kit does not count as smart." Tai frowned, defeated.

* * *

Ken leaned over Izzy,staring at the chart. Izzy's eyes looked for any changes.

"Where in the Digital world is this signal from?" Ken asked. His eyes raced across the numbers and shape of the chart. It was a dangerous shape.

"Nightmare world. It's essentially the opposite of that dream world you and Davis and the others went to during the battle with Malomyotismon." Izzy frowned. He wished Will was there, to pass comment on it.

"What's the time for?" Ken asked. Ken always felt asking the obvious could lead to some deeper truth.

"I don't know. It was hidden in the signal. I think something is coming. Something from the Nightmare world." Izzy spoke quickly, he wasn't even sure of his own idea.

"How bad would that be? If something from the Nightmare world came here?" Ken asked.

"It would require a huge amount of energy. It has to be something strong, if that's what's happening." Izzy ran a hand through his hair. Izzy stood and picked up his phone, dialling a number.

"Who're you calling?" Ken asked, his eyes never left the chart.

"A friend. He should know what this is." Izzy waited for the other person to answer.

"Will? I need you to look at something for me. I think it's a big problem." Ken turned to look at Izzy, he hoped this was the same Will from the assault.

"You're in Odaiba? Why? Nevermind, just come over mine. I live in Odabia sky apartments, 3278. Hurry."

* * *

Flicking through various channels, Syao sat on a black leather sofa, legs propped up on a nearby table.

"You'd think that he'd have more channels considering who he is..." He said to no one inperticular. Letting his head drop back,resting on the back of the sofa he closed his eyes. Nothing had happened. Maybe he was wrong about staying here. Silence filled the room, as he used the remote to turn off the tv without even looking. Nothing but silence and the steady beat of his heart. As he began to focus on the steady rhythm, his mind began to fade. Sleep was better than nothing. Ringing. Cursing slightly, he pulled out his phone, staring at who was calling,.

"Hello?" He only listened half heartedly to the conversation.

"Someone wants to buy The Black Rose? For that much?" He shot up, his eyes widened. He stared around the room. Slowly he relaxed and smiled.

"Yeah. Let them. It's fine. Speak to you soon." He finished the call,returning the phone to it's place. He laughed outloud, placing a hand to his face.

"That guy is something else." He continued laughing. His phone went off again. This time it was a text. He checked it, still laughging slightly. Then he stopped.

"Something's wrong with the soverigns. Be careful." Maybe something was about to happen after all.

* * *

Will ran as quickly as he could. If Izzy needed him,it was bad. He didn't care much for people in his way, choosing to drive his way through a crowd and keep running. He had left Tai with the serious responsibilty for picking out goggles. Whatever it was Izzy wanted, it was better than goggle shopping. As Will turned the corner, something crashed into him.

"Watch where you're goi-Adam?" Will stared at the man in disbelief. Twice in one day he'd seen him. The man rubbed his head.

"Will? Perfect!" The man shouted as he pulled Will to his feet. "I was just looking for you!" Will frowned.

"Why?" He knew Adam could be a bit quirky at the best of times, so for him to chase him down meant it was something odd.

"Ran in to some weird Digidestined. Used a void to travel here." Adam said it as if it happened everyday.

"Seriously? A void? Those things are dangerous! Did you stop him?" Will shouted at Adam,not caring who heard the conversation at this point.

"He got away. Fast little git. Thought I should let you know." Adam straightened up, an audible crack came from his back.

"Fantastic. Look, I have to get somewhere fast. A signal from the Nightmare world or something." Will took off, leaving Adam to chase after him.

"What're you doing?" Will asked as he saw Adam following him.

"I'm coming with you. I'm pretty good at this sort of thing you know!" Adam grinned. Will shook his head and ran faster.

* * *

"Who's this?" Izzy asked as he led Will and Adam to his room. Ken looked just as confussed at the sight of Adam.

"Adam. Original guardian. Could help. Explain later." Will knew it was best to keep it short with Izzy. Immediatly, Will sat in the chair and began to read the chart, Adam leaning over it.

"What do you make of it?" Ken asked. Adam shifted.

"Well, it looks like someone's going to open a void from the Nightmare world." He said it as if it was harmless. The room went silent.

"How big will it be?" Izzy asked. He wasn't completely sure how to read these charts but he could do it well enough to know when something was wrong.

"Big enough that it'll cause a lot of damage." Adam frowned, this wasn't good. The void he'd seen earlier was only small.

"A void?" Ken asked. Adam straigthened up.

"It's a way of travelling. Very quick. Problem is, it requires a lot of power and a Digivice. It causes a lot of damage even if it's small. I've seen a building collapse under one once." Adam went quiet at the memory.

"Is there any way to stop the void causing damage?" Ken said quietly.

"If there's someone on the other side where the void opens, it can be stablised to an extent with a Digivice. You need to know where and when though." Adam took a breath. "I can help there. I have a way of tracking them. I'll show you how to use it later." Adam smiled, hoping to raise the spirit of the room.

"But what could need or want a void that big?" As soon as Izzy finished asking that question, the silence became deafening. It smoothered all the sound out of the room.

"It's David." It was the first time Will had said anything since looking at the chart. He had been watching the numbers count down. "He want's to be noticed." Will said it so quietly. He was only just remembering what David could do.

"Why would he want to be noticed?" Adam turned to look at the back of Will's head.

"He's want me to know he's coming to fight me." Will stood and turned to face them. His eyes were narrowed, fists clenched.

"If he want's a fight, I'm going to give him a war."


	15. Dark Ocean

Again, I apologise for this being one of the shorter chapters. The next one will probably be a big one though. I hope you enjoy this story. Please let me know what have been some of your favourite moments of it so far. I hope you enjoy and review.

* * *

Hours had passed. The first rays of sunlight of the a new morning escaped through the curtains into the small group of Guardians and geniuses formulated plans and strategies. They had worked through the night without stopping or eating. Izzy typed feveriously on the computer,whilst Will sat on the floor,studying a map of the city. Next to the monster of the computer,sat a white box,blue blinking lights,a mess of cables attached to it. Something Adam had brought over, said it could detect voids. Glancing to his side, he saw Adam snoring lightly. He glanced down at one of his shoes. He was tempted to wake Adam up with it. Deciding not too , he returned to the map. Several red circles marked key locations. Points where it would be easiest to open a Digital Void, despite Black Wargreymon sealing the area a year or so ago. Leaning back, Will stretched out and lay on the floor. Glancing up at Izzy,he wondered if the red head ever blinked or ate.

"Hey,Izzy." Will said quietly. Izzy barely stirred.

"Yeah?" He didn't look away from the screen. Will closed his eyes,feeling them sting.

"What're you working on now?" Will could barely stay awake, he needed caffine or a long deep sleep.

"I'm corodinating where the voids are going to open. Earlier we can track them down, sooner we can stop them. Which is why the circles on your map are red,those are definite. We'll need to make teams to handle those." Izzy said without a single fault. Will had always seen Izzy as the brains of the Digidestined. He could plan anything and kept the Digidestined corodinated. He was one of the bigger players in the team.

"Which is where I come in. Where are Davis and his team?" Will placed a hand over his eyes.

"They're on a different job. Something for Azulongmon." Will's eyes snapped open as he bolted upright.

"What? What's the job?" Will's voice was sharp and distinct. He saw Adam and Ken stir across the room. Izzy turned slightly, black rings under his eyes.

"Just tracking some strange activity. East sector I ?" Izzy leaned forward,placing his head in his hands. Even a genius needed to rest.

"Something's wrong with the soverigns. Somethings jammed communication with us. It's not them talking to us, it's someone else!" Will quickly stood, putting his shoes on. Izzy spun round to face the computer,bringing up a map of the Digital world.

"East sector. Far north, by the coast. Stone beach. I'll try to get some others to help you." Izzy was already thinking. Planning.

"No, let me handle this one. Don't tell Ken. Keep working and I'll take care of this. I'll call you later!" Will quickly darted out of the room, heading back to Sora's.

* * *

Syao wandered from room to room. He studied every photo of Will's older team. He had the entire place to himself today. Heading back to the main living room ,he landed softly on the sofa. He heard a ringing. When he realised it wasn't his phone, he began to move from room to room, looking for the ringing. Once he found the small white phone in the elborate kitchen,he picked it up.

"Hello?" Syao wasn't even sure who it was.

"Who is this?" A familiar voice came through. The man who pinned him to a wall. Will.

"It's Syao." Syao replied smiply.

"Are the others there? Something's happening, I need help!" Syao's interest was piqued.

"What's going on? The others aren't here, they're shopping. Nice of you to buy my restaurant too. Didn't think you had the money to buy The Black Rose." Syao replied easily.

"Elegon? Shopping? Really? I bought that place as a favour to someone else. I didn't know you owned it." Will sounded surprised, giving Syao a small smile.

"Yeah tell me about it. The restaurant was owned by my family anyway, we wanted to get rid of it!" Syao laughed before snapping back to the situation at hand.

"Where do you need help?" Syao smiled, finally something to do.

"Stone beach, East sector, far north. Just head there straight away, I'll meet you there when I get there. Some of the other Digidestined have been set up for a trap, do what you can!" Will sounded like he was trying to his breath between sentences.

"I'll see you there!" Syao grinned, hanging up the phone. Grabbing his Digivice form his pocket, he ran to the computer in a nearby room.

* * *

Tai stared at his reflection in the mirror of his bathroom. Running a hand through his chaotic hair, he took a deep breath. Tonight was going to be good. He just had to stay confident. He just needed Will to come through for him. He knew what to wear, what to say and what to do. Even if Will failed, he had something else in mind. He smiled his lop sided smile. This was his one chance, he had to make it count. Walking out of the bathroom, he went over his plan.

* * *

It had taken no time at all. Will had grabbed Lightmon without waking Sora, travelled to the east sector using her computer and now, rode Strikemon to the Stone beach. Pushing himself, Strikemon moved as fast he could. Everything was a blur around them. They had missed this speed. It had been far too long since Strikemon let himself go this fast. The wolf grinned as they arrived on the Stone beach. A beach, covered in stones next to the sea. There, not far now. Two large cyborg like Digimon. Red machinery covering their body. Large silver cannons on their back, large deadly claws. Chaosdramon. Mega level machine Digimon. Will couldn't help but think how they looked like a red Machinedramon. One of them swatted the angel Digimon, Angemon, out of the sky. One of the Machindedramon laughed and was about to impale the angel to the floor, when a blur dived in the way, holding the claw back. An armoured Digimon, small metal mask with a flame at the top. Gold and crimson armour. Two firey wings and a crown of fire. Flames attached to it's shoulders. It had blocked the claw with a sword made of pure flame. Ignusmon.

"Let's get to work." Will said, as he jumped out Strikemon , running for the other Digidestined. Strikemon changed back to Lightmon,before becoming engulfed in gold, changing into the blue knight. Warrior Strikemon. Charing forward at an alarming speed, the knight drew a sword and knocked back the Machinedramon trying to impale the angel. Ignusmon immediatly leapt after his opponent,leaving the other for Warrior Strikemon. Will reached the others and looked around.

"Where's Kairi?" He shouted , seeing Davis and T.k picking themselves up off the floor. His eyes caught a small tear in the sceanery. A window to somewhere else. A void. Through the window, it was all dull greys and blacks,even black light.

"What do you care?" Davis spat angrily at him.

"I'm trying to help you! Where's Yolei? I don't see her either." Will turned to face the young goggle head. T.k jumped between them.

"Some Divemon took her though that thing, I think it's the Dark Ocean. Yolei didn't come with us. Neither did Cody." T.k spoke quietly, memories of that place flooding his mind. Will went silent at the sight before him. One of the Machinedramon shot through the air, crashing into the water near them, completely defeated.

"I'm on it!" Syao appeared out of no where, running straight into the void, folloed by Ignusmon.

"I'm going with him." T.k began to take off,only for Will to grab him.

"What good would you do? Your Digimon is injured, leave it to him. Trust me. I'll go after him myself if I have to." Will stared into that small void. Just how strong was Ignusmon? He let go of T.k,sure he wouldn't take off. Davis made a break for it, almost making it to the void,only for Will and T.k to tackle him and pin him down.

"Davis relax! Syao and I can handle this!" Davis continued to struggle as Will glanced back at the battle. Warrior Strikemon easily took off one of the arms, before making another clean cut straight the body. The Machinedramon stumbled back before crashing to the ground, dissolving into data along with the Machinedramon in the water.

* * *

Syao watched as a huge, mass of strange blue vine like tentacles,held together with straps and belts, that made up a Digimon approach an unconcious girl. Dragonmon,king of the Dark Ocean. He ran as fast as he could along the sand. Looking ahead, Ignusmon was far ahead of him. Just as Dragonmon was about to grab hold of the girl, Ignusmon cut cleanly through the disgusting blue mass of tentacles. Pointing his sword at the Digimon, Dragonmon hesitated. Syao quickly reached the girl before looking at his partner.

"Finish him." He said quietly. Syao picked the girl up in arms, and left as quickly as possible for the void.

"So cold." The girl said weakly. Syao looked down.

"It's okay, we're nearly out of here." He said,trying to reassure her,wondering if she even realised he was there. Looking back over his shoulder,he saw Ignusmon, wings burning heroically as he forced the Dragonmon back into the ocean. With one clean cut of his sword, the Dragonmon left in the water. As Syao reached the void, Ignusmon joined him, both glad to be out of that place.

* * *

Tai checked himself in the mirror. Nice clean white shirt, Smart black trousers. He did up his tie, making sure it was smart. Messy hair. Everything was right. His jacket was on the chair , waiting for him. Flowers on the table ready. Walking outside , he took a deep breath. He could do this. Slipping his jacket on, grabbing the flowers carefully,he headed for the door. Opening the door, he saw Will, fist raised ready to knock.

"Hi." Tai said simply. Will was panting heavily, trying to catch what little breath he could. Will bent over , placing his hands on his knees. As soon as Syao and himself dropped the others off at a nearby hospital, Will had dropped off Lightmon at Sora's and sprinted to Tai's. Raising one hand, he handed Tai a small white envelope.

"Your reservation. Just turn up and hand that to the guy at the door. You'll have a table." Tai looked at him,wondering if Will was about to pass out. Taking the envelope, Tai smiled.

"I owe you!" He walked off quickly,leaving Will to catch his breath.

"Could have given me some water, goggle head." Will closed the door infront of him and headed for the nearest lift.

* * *

The sound of a door closing stirred Will. He had passed out on the Sofa at Sora's, Lightmon in his usual chair. His body ached,finally complaining about the events of the last two days. Will looked around, no light came in the windows, Night time. Standing and turning, he saw Sora just arriving home. She stood across from him,in a stunning blue dress.

"Where were you? Last night?" Her voice was heavy with concern.

"At Izzy's , with Ken. We were working on something." Will felt his muscles ache and scream at him. He knew he needed to change the subject, everything was already planned for tomorrow.

"How was your date?" Will asked weakly. Sora smiled at him.

"It was really nice, he took me to my favourite restaurant. Then we had a walk by the sea front. He just dropped me off." Sora's smiled dropped. Will sensed there was more, something she had left out.

"But?" He felt if he started it, she'd tell him. She looked him dead in the eye,before looking away.

"But...It was nice,everything was good. He knows me better than anyone else. It just didn't feel right though. It just felt like it was something with a friend, not a date with someone I'm interested in." Sora said it so quietly, she doubted Will heard. Will wasted no time in forcing his broken muscles to move. He was already beside her, pulling her into a hug as her tears fell.

"I don't want to hurt him! He means so much to me." She cried gently against his already rough and worn red t-shirt.

"You can talk to him tomorrow morning and sort everything out. It's okay, he'll understand." Will tired to reassure her but his mind lingered on what was going to happen tomorrow. David was going to was planned. He'd face down David and finish it. Will hugged Sora tightly, not knowing if it would be the last hug he'd ever get from her. Whatever happened tomorrow, it was the final fight for him and David.


	16. Final Battle

This chapter was so much fun to write. I hope it makes up for some of the shorter earlier chapters. I hope everyone enjoys it. Please red,enjoy and review.

* * *

It was a dull day. Clouds blocked out the sun and filled the sky. It was cold as a heavy gale ran through the city. Will check his silver watch. Everyone should be in posistion by now. Will and Izzy had put the finishing touches in earlier that day. Will finished rolling up his sleeves and checked his appearance. Dark red t-shirt. Pitch black hodded jacket with the sleeves rolled up. Plain black combat trousers. Silver watch on his left wrist, the bracelet from Sora on his right. If it was going to be a final battle, Will felt he should be ready. He had informed Sora earlier that morning about what was going to happen today. Safe to say she insisted in helping. She would be helping clear people out. Lightmon said nothing. Just as Will was facing his former team leader, Lightmon was facing a former ally. Will looked Lightmon, nodded, as the two left to take posistion.

* * *

Tai looked around , noticing a couple walking away. He looked down,not wishing to see them anymore. Matt placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey,sorry man. Life goes on, at least you got a date with her. Right?" Tai glanced at the blonde. Tai realised, this was who she would probably end up with now.

"Yeah. Thanks Matt." He smiled weakily at his friend. The two sat silent at a table,outside a small coffee shop. Both were well aware of about what would happen very soon. Matt quickly finished his coffee before checking the time.

"How long do we have?" Tai said, he knew Matt had checked the time. He had been every five minutes.

"Seven minutes." The two said nothing more and waited in silence.

* * *

Ken shifted uneasily, his eyes looking at the small crowds on the street. He hoped everyone would leave as soon as it started. Davis looked at him,placing his hands behind his head.

"Will you relax?" Davis said it so calmly. Ken looked at him in disbelief.

"How can you be so relaxed? All these people could get hurt if they don't leave!" Ken's voice was begining to raise. Davis took a deep breath.

"They'll leave when it starts. Everyone of them will get out. If some don't , we'll help them out. Izzy has never been worng before." Davis smiled.

"Sorry Davis, you're right." The two looked towards the middle of the street, waiting.

* * *

Adam stretched his leg out, making sure he was ready for any quick movements. People had stared at him, one even offered him money to take his top off. He didn't care , it was all in the name of duty. He looked up, seeing a shadow race along the top of a building. Slash Angemon was stretching too. Just a few minutes now. Adam grinned. He hoped he got to face that sly black haired man. He wanted to finish that. He grinned, only a few seconds now. The ground began to rumble.

* * *

Will ran a hand through his hair. The ground rumbled, like the onset of a terrible earthquake. People were unsettled. It began to get worse. A lot of people lost balance. Will knew where he was would be the worst. The signal was strongest here. The ground split underneath him. He didn't move. Some windows smashed, glass falling everywhere. A small black dot appearead in the middle of the air ,directly infront of Will. As it began to expand, small black sparks shot everywhere. Scroching everything they touched. People were running now. Not waiting to see what it was. Will stood his ground. This was it. The black dot had expanded in a good sized circle now. Will raised his Digivice, a small golden beam of light shooting out of it, striking the black. The rumbling became less instantly and the circle expanded , reaching the floor. A figure slowly emerged from the black, smiling.

"Hello Will. It's been a while." David. Plain white shirt. Black trousers. Long brown trench coat. Oh how much Will had loved that trench coat. His voice,as sincere as his smile.

"David." Will said it simply. Coldly. The two stared at each other for a while, saying nothing.

"Why're you doing all this David?" Will clenched his fists, he didn't want to do this again. He couldn't.

"Simple. I need to have all of that Data." David said it as clear as day. Will shifted, he hadn't seen Ravemon yet.

"Why? What do you want to do with it?" Will's voice was rising. David smiled and shook his finger.

"Can't tell you that just yet!" David laughed. A crash resounded around them. Turning, Will saw Warrior Strikemon and Ravemon in a deadlock. David check his watch.

"My friends should be arriving about now." David grinned as Will turned back to face him.

* * *

Tai and Matt stared, a young man with dark red hair stood ready. A heavily blue armoured Digimon. A cannon for an arm. Yellow stripes adorned the armour. Large white wings. Darkdramon stood across from Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon.

"Mind if I join in?" The three looked to see a man with black hair pulled back into a ponytail and a BanchoLeomon approaching. Wargreymon moved to face the lion , leaping at it. The two started fighting already. Blocking attacks and lunging at a deadly speed. Metal Garurumon, the cyborg wolf Digimon leapt at the Darkdramon.

* * *

Ken and Davis watched on as Imperialdramon, fighter mode shot across the sky. The heavily black armoued Digimon turned gracefully,avoiding a building. It was chasing after a huge black insect DIgimon. Silver markings all across its outer shell. Four large wings. Giant pinchers. GranKuwagamon. It twisted in the air ,revealing it had been gathering energy at the end of the pinchers. Imperialdramon was too close to evade as the shot was fired.

* * *

Adam watched on as Slash Angemon dodged attacks from red whips. Myotismon, the Digimon that looked like a classic vampire. Just as deadly too. The two flew out and back in at each other, launching attack after attack. Myotismon finally managed to get a whip around the body of Slash Angemon, quickly throwing him to the ground. The angel quickly flipped, landing on it's feet before shooting off back into the sky.

* * *

"You're slightly out powered here Will." Adam folded his arms. The sounds of battle echoed around the city. Will grinned.

"You think just because you brought people with you , you've won?" Will laughed.

"I have an army too David." Will folded his arms as he watched David become uneasy. Ravemon bounced off a building, before being grabbed by Warrior Strikemon again.

"You see, I put a new team together. One that could fight you." Will grinned knowing they would be coming into play right now.

* * *

Tai watched on as Wargreymon zipped around,blocking attack after attack. BanchoLeomon grinned, excited by the battle. The man with a black ponytail looked as if he couldn't care less. Out of the corner of the lions, something was coming in his direction. Turning to block the attack, the firey blade nearly cut through his sword.

"Hope you don't mind an another addition."Syao stood beside Tai and smiled. Tai nodded , turning his attention back to the battle.

Metal Gaurumon shot off another breath of ice, missing the Darkdramon as it shot out of the way. A black bullet shot out from the cannon, causing the wolf to leap to the left. The two stared at each for a short time before the Darkdramon crashed to the floor, a golden and red lion standing on top of it. SabreLeomon. Lianne walked casually up to Matt, who only turned and stared at her confussed.

"Will sent me to help." She said simply. Matt scoffed.

"He really has no faith in us does he?" He laughed, watching the two animal Digimon take on the Darkdramon.

* * *

Something had stopped that attack meant for Imperalidramon. When the smoke cleared, there stood a white and red knight,sheild raised. Not a scratch. Gallantmon. Rushing forward, the knight impaled the bug Digimon and sent it crashing down into a building. The roof couldn't take the weight and crumbled under the giant Digimon.

"Sorry about that, you really needed the help." Momaru walked silently to stand near Davis and Ken. Davis crossed his arms.

"We could have handled that." He said it so quietly,even Ken didn't hear him.

"No you couldn't." Davis froze, Momaru had heard him.

* * *

Adam frowned. Vampires were fast. Annoyingly fast. Myotismon was doing well, even agains't a mega. Turning on his foot, he saw a boy approaching.

"And just who are you?" Adam said with a hint of excitment in his voice. How he loved these city battles. The boy raised his hands.

"Names Elegon, I'm going to give you a hand." He said simply. Adam squinted.

"Are your nails painted?" Elegon froze.

"It's the girls fault I swear!" A massive crash rang out. Turning their attention back to the battle, they watched as Celemon threw the vampire into a building. He had been completely unaware of the second angels appearance.

* * *

"See David? You've lost this time. Not even Ravemon is doing well." Will grinned, he was already winning. David clapped slowly.

"Well done. You're finally the Guardian everyone thought you would be. Brave. Smart. Leader of a team. You're finally at the top of the game!" David began laughing. Will stepped back slightly, it was never good when David laughed.

"You see this pitch black void behind me? Guess where it leads!" Adam indicated to the void behind him. Will had a sinking feeling, he knew exactly where it led.

"I think it's only fitting that the Data is completely gathered back where it was created, don't you?" Adam turned and ran into the void. Will quickly ran after him. A cold chill ran across Will as he stepped into the Nightmare world.

"This isn't the Nightmare world." Will said quietly. It was a bright blue room. Hundreds of voids that lead to countless places filled the room like stars. He was standing on a medium rock cliff face that was attached to nothing. David stood on the other side of it, his brown coat on the floor behind him.

"What is this place?" Will asked, stunned by the size of the place.

"It's the central void. It can lead you to anywhere. Even falling into the blue mass around us will take you somewhere." David stood with his arms outstreched, emphaising the point.

"I get it. You want the data so you can spread it in every possible place. Cause a huge amount of chaos." Will clenched his fists. He wouldn't let that happen.

"Now you're thinking like a true villian!" David had rolled his sleeves up without Will noticing. David moved his head side to side, clicking his neck. He ran at Will,grinning. Will was ready and moved forward slowly , waiting for him. David threw everything into his first punch, Will had enough time to duck , aiming for David's stomach. David quickly raised his knee catching Will in the face, causing them to both fall to the floor. Quickly,they got up and faced each other again before running at each other.

* * *

Raising his blade,Warrior Strikemon blocked another attack. Shifting to the side just in time, he avoiding being impaled by Ravemon's steel wing. Creating some distance between each other, the two warriors stared at each other.

"Ever wondered who'd win in a fight between a ninja and a knight?" Ravemon asked jokingly.

"Ha! It's not even a contest!" Warrior strikemon charged in, dim yellow sparks gathering around the sword. Ravemon leapt out of the way of the blade every time.

"That trick won't work this time!" Ravemon readied himself. Warrior Strikemon stood still and ran two fingers down his blade. Burning yellow, sparks circled the blade. With a flick of his wrist, a burning blade of yellow light shot towards Ravemon at an alarming speed. It was too quick, Ravemon barely avoided it, feeling it catch one of his arms he yelled in pain as the majority of the yellow blade collided with a building behind him. It scarred the building, destroying a large part of the lower building with ease. Warrior Strikemon hadn't moved. It took the entire team to bring down Ravemon last time, but now Warrior Strikemon was on equal footing. Warrior strikemon rushed at Ravemon, blade ready. He was too quick, Ravemon wasn't ready. In an instant, a blade had passed through Ravemon. Ravemon's blade snapped, falling to the floor in pieces. Warrior Strikemon seethed his blade,standing directly behind Ravemon, he was stronger now.

"Just like old times." Were Ravemon's last words as he burst into data.

* * *

BanchoLeomon gave no openings. He blocked every attack in every direction. Wargreymon and Ignusmon has been pressing him from every angle. It was easy to see,BanchoLeomon was getting tired, the fight had lasted a while. There. Wargreymon just skimmed BanchoLeomon's shoulder, knocking him off balance. Ignusmon acted quickly, running his blade through the BanchoLeomon. The three of them froze, BanchoLeomon looked down, a small firey line ran across his chest. Laughter ran out, BanchoLeomon said nothing more as he dropped to his knees, finally defeated.

Darkdramon fired off another black bullet, he had missed every shot since SabreLeomon joined the fight. Metal Garurumon leapt at him, only to be swatted away with the cannon arm. Darkdramon never saw the SabreLeomon coming. Strong,pitch black teeth pierced the arm on the Darkdramon's neck. Letting out an inhuman scream, Darkdramon sank to his knees. Metal Garurumon slowly stalked towards him, a cold mist lingered around his jaws. Letting loose the icey blast from his jaws, Darkdramon was covered in ice. Metal Garurumon took care not to hit SabreLeomon, as the opponent became encased in ice. The two beast Digimon stood carefully, watching the frozen Digimon collapse to the floor,breaking into hundreds of bits of ice.

* * *

The giant black bug Digimon shot across the sky. It was annoyingly fast, running circles around Gallantmon and Imperaildramon. The black Digimon slammed into the back of the massive dragon Digimon, Imperaildramon, sending him crashing into another building. It was quickly begging to look as if an earthquake had really struck. Gallantmon flew to the side of the giant Digimon,trying to flank him, only to be swatted out of the sky. Imperialdramon and Gallantmon glanced at each, shooting back into the sky. Imperaildramon crashed into the bug Digimon,holding onto it with it's armoured hands as tightly as possible. Gallantmon circled around, lance raised,aimed directly for the Grankuwagmon's head. Quickly gathering energy at the tip of it's pinchers, Grankuwagamon shot off a small ball of energy. Gallantmon easily avoided it, slamming his lance into the bugs head. Carefully removing the lance, Gallantmon watched the bug stop moving. Imperaildramon released his grip, watching the bug Digimon crash to the ground.

* * *

Slash Angemon bounced off a building, a red whip snared around his waist. Celemon crashed through a window,before being pulled back out into the air. Myotismon let out a cackle evil enough to make the oldest vampire proud. Slash Angemon nodded in Celemons direction. Cutting through the whip, Slash Angemon shot into the air like a bullet. Blade ready, he slashed across the vampires chest, knocking him through the air. Tearing the whip from around her neck, Celemon shot above Myotismon, readied an arrow and let it loose. Myotismon stared in fear as the meteor arrow pierced his chest, sending him crashing to the floor,never to rise again. The two angel Digimon stood near each other, ready incase the vampire moved again.

* * *

Ducking under another swing, Will swung for David's side. David collapsed, the wind knocked out of him. Will stagged away from him, feeling the strain on his body. Both had been in better shape than this. David's nose was bleeding, one of his blackened. Will wiped blood away from his mouth, he was sure his ribs were bruised. Will struggled to catch his breath.

"Why David? Why're you doing this? What's the point!" Will shouted angrily at him. David laughed his posistion on the ground.

"It's all for you. I was asked to help." David rose up, struggling to stand.

"What are you on about?" Will coughed, his whole body wanted to collapse.

"That data, it was important. It sealed something away. Something terrbily evil. The Nightmare world was created to hold in something too strong to be sealed anywhere else. When it was released, that thing got out." David bent over, placing his hands on his knees.

"What was it used to seal?" Will said it quietly. He wasn't even sure if this was the truth.

"Several weeks ago, the soverigns were sealed and something began impersinating them. It's a sixth soverign. Everything evil in the Digital world comes from it. We need the data to seal it away. Gennai trakced me down, said one of us needed to complete the data. One of us needs to have it all." David stood upright now, Will stared into his eyes. He knew that look, David was telling the truth. The ground around David cracked and broke apart. Will watched as David began to fall, swinging his arms wildly , trying to catch onto something. Diving forward, Will stretched out his hand,barely catching David.

"We can fight that thing together, like a team, like the old days!" Will's voice was strained. He could barely hold onto David.

"Sorry, we can't. Mark and I agreed to give up our share of the data. Only one person can hold onto the data. It had to be someone who could fight agains't the control of the evil soverign. Lianne isn't even able to hold the data, so that left you." David looked down into the void with curious eyes before continuing.

"So it was decided, we'd test you. Safe to say, you passed." Will said nothing, focussing completely on saving David. Saving his friend. He felt him slipping from his hand. Will simply didn't have enough strength left in that arm. David laughed once.

"I hereby relinquish my control of the data and transfer it to you." As David said those worlds, there was a small light from his pocket. Hundreds upon millions of colourful bits of data floated around them, quickly moving to Will's Digivice, in one of his many pockets. David made no attempt to help Will pull him back up. It only took a few seconds for the data to finish loading into Will's Digivice.

"It's been good to see you again Will." David smiled gently as his hand almost completely slipped from Will's.

"Don't do this! Use your other hand, I can pull you back up! We can fight that soverign together!" Will prayed his words reached David.

"Sorry. That isn't it's going to work this time. It's meant to be you." With that, David's hand slipped completely. Will watched helplessly as David collided with the blue wall of the area. Quickly engulfed with blue sparks he was gone. Will's eyes didn't leave the spot where David's body had vanished.

* * *

Everyone had gathered outside the black void. No one dared say a word. All the Mega level Digimon surrounded it for the worst case sceanario. Warrior Strikemon had shot in a while ago. Nothing had happened. Everyone simply stared, waiting. Tai glanced at Sora every now and again. A figure slowly began to emerge from the other side of the void, never coming out, it stood just at the entrance.

"Hey." Will's battered form stood very still. His eyes were distant. Sora began to race forard,catching Will's eyes.

"Don't!" He shouted harshly. Sora froze.

"Why not? We need to get you out of there." She said it so fast, she wondered if Will heard it.

"This void is different. It can't be sealed from that side." Will looked dead in the eys and smiled weakly.

"What do you mean?" Sora could barely understand what he meant. Adam stepped forward and nodded towards Will. He raised his ancient Digivice.

"It means someone has to seal it one this side and his side." Adam said simply.

"But that means he's stuck there!" No one else wanted to say anything.

"Don't worry." Will said quietly.

"You'll be trapped there!" Adam's Digivice shot out a beam of gold light, before Sora could protest anymore. Will held up his Digivice, firing a similar beam to meet it. The small void began to close.

"It's not goodbye. I'll be back soon. I'll find a way back." Will smiled as Warrior Strikemon stood behind him. The black void sealed up completely,leaving the small group of Digidestined and Digimon standing in the centre of Odaiba.

* * *

Don't worry, there's still a tiny bit left in this story.


	17. Darkness

This is the final chapter, I've really enjoyed writing this and I have to thank everyone who has review for all the support. I don't think this would have been finished as quick as it was without you.

Wolfsummoner,thank you for sticking with this story from the beginning.

Elegon, thanks for always posting cheerful reviews.

Neon, I'm glad you liked the pairing but they aren't together yet.

Etiger,thank you for all the support.

Taiorawarrior, I'm sorry that you feel you can't continue reading this because it's not a Taiora but thankyou for the two reviews.

I owe thanks to each and everyone one of my reviewers.

* * *

_Have you ever fallen into darkness before?_

_It's never ending._

_You just keep falling._

_It's quite peaceful._

_Everything fades away._

_There's nothing quite like it._

_If you give into it,everything becomes easy._

_You know this._

_You've been tempted by it before._

_I know you._

_Your heart wants it._

_Your soul demands it._

_You know me._

_We'd be a good team._

_You and I._

_We could become the darkness._

_Join me._

_I feel the darkness in you._

_It's heavy._

_I can help you._

_We can help each other._

_Take my hand._

_We can fall together. _

_You're not meant to live in the light._

_Darkness is your home._

_Let it in._

_It will make you stronger._

_It will make us stronger._

_We could become one._

_We'd destined to be ,you and I._

_Partners in the darkness._

_Let us rule together._

_We can triumph over the enemy._

_Your so called friends._

_Turn on them._

_Give up your duty._

_Embrace me._

_Embrace the darkness._

_Embrace the Nightmare._

"Like hell I will!"

* * *

"Is he ever going to come back?" Sora said quietly to the darkness. The cold of the night invaded her lonely home. Sitting alone on her sofa, her thoughts drifted to the day Will had been trapped in that void. It had been a month. Matt had been round as much as he could,checking on her. Tai came now and again, never staying for long. Hanging her head low, she tried to focus on anything else to forget. Even if it was just for a second. The tv , talking quietly to her, was her only company tonight. As it had been for the past few nights. Biyomon slept in Lightmon's chair, almost in the same posistion too. She'd lost how track of how many times she had gone through Will's bag, checking what was in there. She could almost recite what he kept in there.

Water. Sandwhiches. Black and red shirts. Normal and faded grey jeans. A medical kit. A picture of his old team. A sports watch. A necklace. A wallet. A small box of tea bags. She smiled,remembering how much he loved tea. It was almost scary how much tea he could consume. She missed his company. He had taken care of her when she was ill. He had comforted her when she came home from the date with Tai. He had rescued her from the Digital world. Her heart beat quicker as she remembered every moment with her. She lay down on her side,pulling a small cushion close, squeezing it tightly. Her mind drifted to everytime Will had hugged her. How comfortable and easy to hug he was. Something was beeping. It interupted her thoughts. Sitting up, she glanced at her comptuer. Numbers were running wild across the screen,like ants at a picnic. Something shot out of the screen , crashing along the floor, landing near the tv. Sora struggled to see what it was in the darkness. She could hear mild swearing. The figure got up on one knee, beginning to force himself up, only for something to slam into the back of his head. More swearing followed. The figure quickly stood up, stumbling back , coming closer to Sora.

"Told you I'd be back." He coughed slightly. That slight Irish accent. Sora stared with wide eyes. Was this real?

"You'd be surprised just how easily it is to navigate the Digital world when you can open portals anywhere." Sora stood to face him, before she could say anything,he carried on.

"Click of the fingers and I can go where ever I want. It's amazing! So easy!" Sora tried to interject.

"Will wh-" Will however carried on.

"You wouldn't believe some of the trouble Gennai gave me when he heard what I'd been doing!" That voice. How she had missed it.

"Will!" She tried again, but to no avail.

"You have no idea how often I got lost when I first started using this portal trick thing!" He glanced to his side.

"I think Lightmon's dead. Probably asleep." He carried on. Sora frowned and did the only thing she could of to stop him talking. She pulled him close and kissed him. Forcing her lips to his. When she pulled away, Will stared at her, nothing to say.

"Finally." She started quietly. Nothing but silence filled the air between them.

"Where the hell have you been!" She nearly screamed at him, causing him to lose all colour in his face.

"I...I was.." He struggled to find words. Coughing again he found them.

"I was in the Digital world, sealing the entrances to the Nightmare world. Nothing will get in or out for a while." He said so quietly. She walked up close to him.

"This is for not e-mailing me telling me you were okay!" She punched him in the arm. Hard. He lost all feeling in it. No sound escaped from Will. That was a hell of a punch, he thought.

"I missed you." She said as she slipped her arms around Will. Pulling him close. Will did his best to return the favour but only one of his arms was working right now.

"Missed you too." The two hugged each other,both smiling. Reunited in the darkness.

* * *

Tai stared at his ceiling. Making ships from nothing on the plain canvas. He had his chance and lost it. Smiling slightly, he was grateful to have had the chance at all. Sora was Matt's now. Matt and Tai had discussed what they would do now. Tai had promised to help Matt anyway possible. Running a hang through his hair, he sighed. He was waiting. Turning his head in the direction of the desk,he saw a small black box. The box was waiting too, for it's rightful owner. The doorbell went. Tai leapt up, grabbed the box and went to the door. Opening it, it was no surprise who was waiting, the morning sun creeping in.

"Morning Tai." Will said happily. Tai smiled and pulled him inside.

"When you said in your e-mail you'd be over early today I didn't think you meant this early." Tai said, rubbing the sleep from his eye. Tai and Will had been in touch several times through e-mail whilst Will was else where.

"These are yours." Tai handed Will the small black box. As Will opened the box, he glanced down at a pair of goggles. Red elastic headband with white rims.

"A leader needs goggles you know." Tai grinned, he missed the weight of his own goggles.

"Thanks." Will smiled, accepting the goggles without protest. The two said nothing for a while, choosing to collapse onto a sofa.

"So what now?" Tai asked. Will turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Will was too tired to try to make sense of Tai.

"You've sealed the Nightmare world and defeated David. What are you going to do now?" Tai waited for the answer patiently. It was obvious Will didn't have one.

"I suppose I'll stick around for a bit. Relax." Will leaned his back,closing his eyes. A plan began to form in Tai's mind.

"How well do you know Matt and Izzy?" Will didn't changed posistion at the question.

"Izzy, I know him a bit. Matt, not really." Will was falling asleep, his voice was slow and weary. Tai leapt up.

"That's it then! I know what we need to do!" Tai stood above Will grinning. Will opened his eyes and squinted.

"What?" Will was suddenly very afraid. Tai's plans were legendary for things going weird.

"Road trip!" Will's heart did a flip, there was no way this would end well.

* * *

I'm actually kind of sad that this is finished. I've really enjoyed writing this. I actually wrote the first chapter for a bit of fun, but my girlfriend forced me to finish the story. She had no idea what Digimon was so I explained it too her and she's loved this story. This story was written for her. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this and I would love to hear what you think will happen in the sequal. Also, if anyone would like me to do a one shot or a short piece as a spin off from this story let me know and I'll see what I can do. I'll see you all in the sequal.


	18. Note

Hey,this is just a quick note for anyone reading this story. I forgot to mention in the final chapter of this story that the sequal will be called "Ride The Lightning". I already have the first chapter up and I hope to see you all there. Also , thanks to Razen for reviewing the story, hearing from you again was great.


End file.
